


Better Days

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astoria Greengrass Bashing, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Infertility, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: Draco Malfoy is determined to make amends. His path crosses with Hermione Granger and a friendship grows as his marriage unravels.Inspired by "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls. JK Rowling owns everything
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 166
Kudos: 241





	1. Lord and Lady Malfoy

_You asked me what I want this year_

_And I try to keep this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we’ll find better days_

_Cause I don’t need boxes wrapped in string_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we’ll find better days_

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He shrugged out of his formal robes and slowly removed his cufflinks and signet rings, hearing them clink against the metal dish as he dropped them. He leaned his head on his arm trying to still the clanging in his head, when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Quite the party” Astoria said with satisfaction, retrieving her wand from the pocket of his robes. “Lucretia and Millicent were positively green with envy, NOT a good color on them I might add. I could see them trying to figure out how they were going to top this with their Youth Quidditch League gala in a few weeks.” She paused and looked at him “And from what Pansy said you had a number of pledges for your little fund so there you go.”

“Yes” Draco said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I think we can officially launch the application process now that”

“Splendid” Astoria said crisply “As I said. I have no interest in this pet project of yours. I’ve got my hands quite full.”

She turned to go and Draco caught her wrist. He could feel her stiffen and softened his grip. “Why don’t you stay with me tonight” He said quietly and then flinched internally at her huff of annoyance.

“Draco” she said patiently “It is not the right time in my cycle. There is really no point in me staying tonight.”

“It doesn’t have to be for that, I just want to be with you Astoria.” His voice seemed to sink with each word and he hated himself for how weak it sounded.

Astoria pursed her lips and considered, then she gracefully dropped to her knees “If my Lord commands me to stay of course I will obey” she said smoothly and Draco let out a haggard breath.

“You know I won’t force you Astoria” he said, helping her to her feet. She just smiled a tight smile and turned to go.

Draco got ready for bed in silence. Sliding between the cool sheets he stared at the moon out the window.

***

Draco’s mood hadn’t improved over night and he stalked about his room in a foul temper. There was a sharp rap at the door and Draco yelled impatiently “Come in!” The door swung open and Pansy Parkinson stepped into the room.

She looked him up and down and sighed with annoyance “Mipsy” she called out and a small elf popped into view. “Tea please, for both of us, the strongest you’ve got.” She eyed Draco carefully “And toast. Thank you” The elf bowed and vanished with a pop. She lay the folders she was carrying on the desk and put her hands on her hips “What did she do now?” she demanded and Draco stared at her “The She Dragon” Pansy clarified “You were fine all night, you go home with Astoria and now you look about ready to breathe fire.”

Draco flopped into a chair “Nothing” he growled “She did nothing, as usual.”

“Ah” was all Pansy said, and fixed him a cup of tea. Turning to the folders she flipped open the top one “We reached our fundraising goal last night so I have the press releases all ready to go to the Prophet.” She laid them out for his inspection and he nodded and signed them. “Applications are due in two weeks time, we’ll have a review process after that and distribute funds.”

“Very good” Draco said shortly “What else.”

“All the normal businesses are running as expected” Pansy said, flipping through additional files “I have almost finished the negotiations to close down the ‘import export’ scheme” Here she rolled her eyes “and that will be the last of the shady nonsense in the portfolio.” Draco merely gestured with his teacup for her to continue “And the only thing on the schedule for today is the visit to the school.” The first smile Pansy had seen all morning lit up Draco’s face “I thought that would cheer you up” she said with satisfaction “Of course, Astoria is coming along for the first portion but I have her scheduled for a luncheon so she’ll have to scoot fairly early.”

Draco drained his teacup and stood up, they both turned when there was a light cough at the door. Astoria strolled in, eyes flicking to Pansy briefly. “Ms. Parkinson” she said with no attempt at warmth “Getting an early start”

“Yes Lady Malfoy” Pansy said coolly, “We just finished the morning briefing. I’ll apparate to the school to retrieve you for you lunch.”

“Very good” Astoria said in a bored voice and turned her back on the other woman. Pansy rolled her eyes as Astoria possessively straightened Draco’s tie and made a show of brushing the hair back from his eyes. “Ready darling?” She asked and cuddled into Draco. He disapparated them with a pop.

When they were gone Pansy rolled her eyes and gathered up her folders. Mipsy was clearing the breakfast dishes and saw Pansy’s face. She smiled a small smile “Mipsy understands missus. All the elves share your sentiment.” Pansy’s mouth quirked slightly and she nodded her goodbyes.

Landing in the front yard of a large and well kept house, Astoria fussed with her robes and touched up her makeup. “You look lovely” Draco said sincerely and Astoria threw him a dazzling smile, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

“Let’s get this over with” She said lightly and swept up the walk to the house.

A motherly woman was waiting for them at the front step and she curtseyed genteelly to Astoria and Draco “Lord and Lady Malfoy” she said warmly “It is good to see you again.” Astoria merely inclined her head before sweeping inside, but Draco squeezed the woman’s shoulder affectionately before following.

Inside the large living room, a group of girls stood shoulder to shoulder, rustling and jostling gently and trying very hard to be quiet. Astoria raised an eyebrow and they all froze. “Alright dears” the woman said “Shall we show the Lord and Lady what we’ve learned.”

Quivering voices, filled more with enthusiasm then skill, filled the room and Astoria smiled gamely through the performance. Draco was distracted by the little face peeping around the corner of the door, every time it would appear he’d lower his eyebrows menacingly and it would vanish with a giggle.

Dismissing the children with a smile, the woman turned back towards Astoria and Draco “I trust you got my latest report?” She asked.

Draco nodded “We did. I reviewed the supply list that you requested and have asked our associates to start including them in your monthly delivery.”

“Splendid, thank you” she said and sipped her tea calmly. Astoria was sitting still and trying her best not to look bored.

The three of them jumped when Pansy appeared. “Sorry for the interruption” she said smoothly “But Lady Malfoy has another engagement.” She bowed her head and offered her arm to Astoria.

“Thank you, lovely as always” Astoria murmured insincerely and left with Pansy.

Draco let out a huge sigh and his posture relaxed “Now Aunt” he said with a smile “Why don’t you fill me in on all the rest of the goings on.”

Andromeda smiled at her nephew “Things are going wonderfully well.” She told him over her teacup “I was able to place another 5 children with foster families so we have ten living on the premises now. The teachers are working out wonderfully and I’ve had a Healer from St. Mungos volunteer time for check-ups and ongoing mental wellness visits.

“You know you can pay for a doctor” Draco said severely and Andromeda smiled placidly

“Dear, many people are looking for ways to help. If this makes someone feel they are contributing then that is a good deed in itself, wouldn’t you say?” Draco conceded the point and went back to his tea. Soon, a noise distracted both of them and a small child rolled out from behind the doorway.

“Genevieve” Draco said with mock severity “Was that you I saw peeping out of the doorframe during the concert?”

The little girl giggled and curtseyed prettily “Yes sir!” she announced with pride “And Lady didn’t catch me neither.” Draco was up in an instant and caught up the little girl, tickling her playfully. “Oh sir, come see us play!” she said eagerly “Lidia has the quidditch pitch set all up and we’ve been practicing.” Draco looked to his Aunt who just smiled and made a shooing motion with her hand. He allowed himself to be dragged out the door by the determined little girl.

Andromeda was looking out the window, watching her charges whooping and hollering as they chased Draco around the backyard on the broom. He would never play like this if he knew she was watching, but from her hidden vantage point she could enjoy it too. “Just like my Tonks” she murmured wistfully.


	2. Applications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 because I didn't want you to wait too long to see our girl! I have ten chapters written so you can expect fairly frequent updates. WordsmithMusings is my cheerleader (go read her stuff!) and your comments and kudos are little treasures that I save up and look at on bad days.

A knock at the door distracted her and she bustled over to answer it. Blinking in surprise she pulled the woman on the doorway into a giant hug “Hermione Granger!” she said in a delighted voice “It has been far too long, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Andromeda” the brunette said warmly, hugging the woman back “I’m your official St. Mungo’s assigned healer!”

“Aren’t you the head of research and development?” Andromeda chided “Whatever are they doing sending you off on charity cases?”

“I volunteered” Hermione admitted “The chance to do some good AND get out of my lab was too enticing to resist.” Andromeda patted her hand and soon had her installed at the table with the children’s files spread around her.

“As you can see” Andromeda said “We currently have ten children living on premises and another 15 who have been placed with foster families. For the ones on-site I need someone who is able to do check-ups, sick visits that sort of thing. I also have been trying to follow St. Mungo’s recommendations regarding mental health and having someone who could assist with that would be wonderful. The children who have been placed all have their own medical professionals that they see.”

Hermione nodded, eyes skimming the folders “Any specific concerns?” she asked and Andromeda pursed her lips.

“The usual amount of nightmares, as you can imagine. Two of the older girls witnessed their parents’ murder and I have been keeping a special eye on them. Luckily, none were subjected to torture of any kind so no lingering health effects.” Hermione sighed at the woman’s words and her arms itched unconsciously at her forearm.

“Accidental magic?” Hermione asked and Andromeda looked thoughtful

“Nothing out of the ordinary” she said “The littlest ones have a few more flare-ups but nothing I haven’t seen before. The oldest two are going to Hogwarts next year” She added proudly and Hermione smiled.

“I think I can help with all of this” Hermione said decidedly “I should be able to come once a week to do a check in with you and anyone else that have concerns about. I can also be on call as needed.”

Andromeda clapped her hands “Fantastic!” she said “I am even more relieved that it is someone who knows me and will treat these children with the dignity they deserve. Some people” she sniffed slightly “See them as mostly performing monkeys instead of people.”

Hermione was just about to respond when the door burst open and Draco came bounding in. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was windswept and, much to Hermione’s shock, he had the biggest grin she’d ever seen on his face. “Aunt!” he declared “It is halftime and the kids are clamoring for a snack. I told them I’d ask if we could eat it outside before resuming the game.” He saw Hermione and stared, looking like he wanted to run and hide.

A small head of curls peeked over his shoulder “Sir!” the voice said, then also saw Hermione “Who is that! She is pretty! Do you know her? Will she play with us?”

Hermione smothered a smile and curtseyed to the girl “My name is Hermione Granger” she said warmly “I do know Lord Malfoy, we went to school together. I would love to play another time but I have to get back to the hospital soon.”

Genevieve squirmed until Draco set her down and she looked between the two of them critically “Were you friends at school?” Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“We were not” she said honestly “But we became friendly after school.”

“Ahhhh” Genevieve said knowingly “That’s because during school he made Bad Choices. He is always telling us to think and be kind and not make Bad Choices like he did.” Hermione looked up startled and Draco looked away, the tips of his ears dark pink.

“Well now he makes good choices.” Hermione said decisively “And one of the best is getting to know you!”

Genevieve beamed “He comes every week! He brings presents and sometimes even sneaks us candy” she looked guiltily at Andromeda who pretended not to hear. “He plays and Lady Malfoy comes every so often but SHE doesn’t seem to like us as much and”

“That’s enough dear” Andromeda said, suddenly filling the girl’s arms with all sorts of goodies “Take these out to the others. I need to talk to Lord Malfoy for a moment.” The girl nodded happily and skipped off. “And that” Andromeda said, turning to Hermione “Is Genevieve. One of our youngest. 4 years old and more energetic then a niffler in a vault.” Draco snorted but nodded his head in agreement.

“She seems like a dear” Hermione said firmly and turned to Draco “Malfoy, I didn’t expect to see you. How are you?”

“Fine Granger, thanks for asking” he tried to smooth his hair and straighten his robes slightly. “What are you doing here?” He cringed, hoping the question didn’t come out sounding rude.

“Hermione is going to be our St. Mungo’s assigned healer” Andromeda explained “I was just filling her in on the children’s backstories and what we need.”

“I didn’t realize you were involved with the Lupin-Tonks House” Hermione said curiously “What is your role?”

“Oh, ah” Draco stammered and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Dear, he founded it.” Andromeda said quietly “He won’t take public credit of course, but he is responsible for the upkeep and funding as well.” Draco laughed at Hermione’s slightly shocked expression.

“Are you more surprised that I did it or that I didn’t take public credit for it Granger?” he teased and she smiled warmly.

“A little of both?” She admitted and allowed herself a smile “Although now that I think of it, usually Astoria is the one...ah…talking to the press about things.”

Draco’s face fell slightly “Yes, Lady Malfoy is very diligent about making sure our efforts are documented.” He cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling. Andromeda squeezed his shoulder slightly and gave him a small smile.

“Well dear” she said, turning to the younger witch “Will I see you next Thursday? We can keep this 10:00am time if that works for you.”

“Yes, that will be fine” Hermione answered, still puzzling over Draco’s words. “Malfoy, it was good to see you.”

“You too Granger” he said pleasantly and bowed slightly before going back out with the children.

*****

Hermione was back at her lab, but she was having trouble focusing on the equations in front of her. Laughing silver eyes kept distracting her as she thought back on the very different Draco that she had seen that morning. She hadn’t lied to Genevieve. She and Draco were friendly now, they just rarely saw each other. He had approached her at the memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts and offered his very sincere apologies for, well, everything. She had accepted and they were friendly when they crossed paths That just wasn’t very often, a high society pureblood and a medical researcher, even one who was a war heroine, just didn’t cross paths that often.

Hermione’s thoughts were interrupted when one of the lab assistants tossed the Daily Prophet on her desk. “Afternoon addition” the girl said brightly “Looks like there is a new fund opening that you may want to get in on.” Hermione picked up the paper and skimmed the headline. “Lord and Lady Malfoy Officially Launch Reparation Fund” it said, above a picture of a smiling Astoria and a reserved looking Draco. Reading further she saw that applications were being accepted for projects to benefit marginalized communities still affected by the war. Tapping her chin with her quill she pulled a fresh piece of parchment closer and started to scribble furiously.

***

Draco sorted through the stacks of applications that Pansy had handed him. “Muggleborn Fashion Advisory Committee? Really Pans?” he snorted and Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

“Technically it meets your criteria so I had to include it” she said defensively. Draco shook his head, tossing the paper aside. “Hmm” he said critically “Sliding scale Wolfsbane. Interesting.” He flipped through the application as Pansy fidgeted.

“Submitted by Hermione Granger” she finally said and Draco looked at her with a carefully blank expression. “Just thought you should know” she added and his eyes returned to the paper.

“Granger and I are on friendly terms Pans, surely you know that.” He said smoothly.

“Sure, friendly” Pansy said dismissively “Draco you’ve had feelings for her since”

“I’m a married man” he reminded her curtly “whatever feelings existed once are no longer relevant. I have a wife.”

Pansy’s face softened as she looked at her friend “If only it worked that way” she said gently.

He didn’t look up, merely handed her five applications, “Schedule interviews for these five. You can do an initial screening and then pass on the final three.” Pansy nodded and turned to go.

***

“Draco” Lucius’ voice was harsh and Pansy jumped and hurried past him.

“Father” Draco responded “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Your wife came to see me this morning Draco” He said, eyeing his son carefully.

“Astoria?” Draco asked, genuinely confused “Why?”

“She said that you have been making unseemly requests of her for a few days now” Lucius’ answered, studying his nails carefully. “I am here to remind you that outside of the interactions needed to produce a heir if you feel the need to give in to any baser urges” here he smiled wolfishly “we have a membership to _The Siren’s Song_ for just that purpose.”

“Father” Draco said heatedly “I have no interest in visiting a brothel. I have a wife and I will be faithful to her.”

Lucius waved his hand dismissively “Astoria, like all other pureblood girls, expect their husband to have his…dalliances on the side. As long as you do your duty by her you are not being unfaithful” he spat the word out like it tasted bad “Besides, you haven’t been back since you were 16. There are some new girls with particular interests that might appeal to you.”

Draco’s rage simmered “Thank you for your advice Father” he said calmly “Please tell Lady Malfoy that in the future if she has any cause for concern to speak to me directly.”

“I’m her Father-in-Law” Lucius’ reminded him “It is my duty to keep the House of Malfoy running smoothly, which means keeping the Lord and Lady focused on their duties.” He swept to the door and eyed Draco critically. “It would be best for you to remember your responsibilities as Lord Malfoy” he said and left the room.

Draco sank into his chair and put his head in his hands.


	3. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited you all are enjoying it so far. It's not going in the direction I expected but I'm along for the ride!
> 
> Mentions of difficulty conceiving in this chapter

Pansy was sifting through the last of the applications when Astoria breezed into the room “What are you working on?” She asked with a sniff and Pansy gave a tight smile.

“Looking through applications for the reparation fund Lady Malfoy” she replied and Astoria rolled her eyes before grabbing the stack.

“Hm, not this one. Diana is much too pretty to be working that closely with Draco. Ugh, Giants? No no no. I know we are trying to look good to society but really?” She plucked one out of the stack “Perfect!” she said with a smirk “Hermione Granger will do nicely. Bossy know-it-all with a job at St. Mungos? Plus of course that wild hair and her generous…curves.” Astoria sneered and ran her hands along her own flat stomach. “And it will even look good with her being a so called war heroine and all.”

“Are you sure Lady?” Pansy asked with a wide eyed innocence “After all they did know each other at school”

“And hated each other” Astoria reminded her “Tell Draco I have my heart set on helping the” she scanned the application quickly “Werewolves.”

“As my Lady wishes” Pansy said, smiling to herself as Astoria left the room.

***

Hermione sat across from Pansy, eyeing her curiously as she fixed a cup of tea and handed it to Hermione “This is an initial interview” Pansy said efficiently “I will pass along the needed points to Lord Malfoy and he will have the final say.”

“Alright” Hermione said pleasantly and briefly outlined her plan to subsidize wolfsbane while looking to develop a cheaper generic version. “I have contacts with a number of packs already and would work within the community for distribution” she said “I have some initial figures but it is a little hard to know finals until I have a better sense of the cost of the generic.”

Pansy took notes and nodded as she listened to Hermione “And this fits in with your work how?” she asked

“I’m the head of R&D for St. Mungo’s” Hermione said modestly “I’m tasked with looking for new cures, improving what processes, that sort of thing. We’ve wanted to do this for a while but our budget wouldn’t allow for it. With the fund I can start the project now instead of trying to raise money for a few years first.”

“Ok, great” Pansy said, setting down her pen “I think I have everything I need. Lord Malfoy will be in touch soon to arrange a final interview. I do know” she said confidentially “That Lady Malfoy is behind your project, which should give you a leg up.”

Hermione looked shocked “Really?” she asked “Well, that’s good.” Pansy raised an eyebrow and put down a few last notes. “Pansy” Hermione ventured “I didn’t realize you were. I mean, in what capacity are you?”

“Working for Draco?” Pansy asked with a smirk and Hermione nodded “War was not kind to the Parkinsons” Pansy sighed “At first I started working because I needed the money, as vulgar as that sounds, but I found I’m very good at being an Executive Assistant. Draco and I get along well, I can still work on projects of interest” she shrugged “It is a good fit for me.”

“Well I think it is great” Hermione said sincerely “I am blown away by everything that Malfoys are doing, I didn’t realize the Lupin-Tonks house was their endeavor not to mention the Hogwarts scholarship funds. I’m sure having you on board helps a lot.”

“Keeps me busy” Pansy said with a chuckle “Luckily its not like I have much of a social life to bother with. Being a working woman is not exactly common in pureblood circles.”

“You’d always be welcome to come out with us” Hermione said hesitantly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt “We aren’t fancy but we are all working so you’d fit right in.”

“Only if you Ginny still hangs out with you all” Pansy said lightly “I’ve been dying to get to know that witch better for years.”

“Oh” Hermione flushed and bit her lip “Well, she is off training a lot but she and I are actually roommates so I could make that happen.”

Pansy dropped her quill and stammered a little “I was kidding. I mean, I’m not kidding about wanting to meet her but I wasn’t asking you to.”

Hermione put a hand on her arm “Why don’t you come out with us Friday?” she said “We are going to Blaise’s new bar to celebrate the opening.” Pansy smiled and nodded and Hermione waved as she left the office.

***

“Good weekend Pans?” Draco asked warmly, giving her a hug.

“Not bad!” she answered cheerfully “I actually, well, I actually went out on Friday.”

“You did?” Draco asked, clasping his chest dramatically

Pansy smacked him with her stack of papers “Yes, and don’t be a prat” she chided “Hermione actually invited me out and I had a nice time.”

Draco sobered and Pansy could see the mask sliding into place “Oh, well, that is good. I suppose it was a big crowd.”

“We went to Blaise’s place” Pansy said conversationally “Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Theo…did you know they are seeing each other? St. Potter of course and Ron with Lavender.”

“Ginny huh?” Draco asked knowingly and Pansy winked

“She and I are going…hang out…next weekend” she said smugly and Draco bit back a grin.

“Sounds like a good crowd” he said wistfully and Pansy looked at him carefully.

“You could come with me next time” she said, trying to sound casual.

“I’m not sure if that would be a good idea.” He said with a sigh “You know how Astoria gets and Father backs her up on that one. I would hate to upset her. We, well, we had another disappointment this month so I’m trying to be careful of her feelings.”

Pansy lay a hand on his shoulder, he and Astoria had been trying to have a baby for almost a year now and he blamed himself for their failure. She bit her tongue on any other reports and handed the stack of applications to Draco. “Here are the three you asked for” she said “Astoria wanted me to tell you that she has a strong preference for the Wolfsbane proposal.” Draco raised an eyebrow and Pansy shrugged “Just the messenger” she said and headed to her desk.

Draco picked up the applications and read through it. Hermione, with her usual efficiency, had thought through every angle and it was a solid proposal. “I should still meet with all three of them, for fairness” Draco announced “Can you set up meetings for me?” Pansy nodded and pulled a quill and parchment towards her. Draco leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to get lost in the vision of curls and cinnamon colored eyes. From her desk, Pansy watched him with a small smirk on her lips.


	4. Claws Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of infertility and using knowledge of it to deliberately hurt someone. Or in other words Astoria is turning out to be an unforgivable b****

Hermione sat with Andromeda, looking over files for the two oldest girls. “I think they should be ready for Hogwarts” Hermione said “Nutrition levels look good, development is on track. You said the nightmares have diminished?” Andromeda nodded and Hermione nodded in satisfaction. She tidied the papers “Anything you are worried about?”

Andromeda turned the teacup in her hands “The baby” she said finally “Rowena. She seems to be having trouble bonding with anyone and I think her development is suffering because of it.”

Hermione bit her lip and thought “Early loss of main caregivers can do that” she said sadly “I can observe her for a bit if you want.”

“That would be wonderful” Andromeda said with relief “She should be up from her nap any minute. I’ll have the elves bring her when she is awake.” The kitchen door opened and the two witches looked up in surprise as Draco strode in.

“Oh” he said, looking a little embarrassed “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Nonsense dear” Andromeda said warmly, patting the chair next to her “I was just telling Hermione about my concerns with Rowena.”

Draco knitted his brow and nodded “Yes, from what I’m reading she’s not meeting milestones at the speed expected.” Hermione looked at him wonderingly, this extremely caring Draco did funny things to her heart and stomach.

“I see” Hermione said “I’ll talk to one of my child specialists and see if they have any suggestions. Is there anything else you are worried about Malfoy?”

Draco glanced at Andromeda who nodded to him “Genevieve has been having increasing nightmares” he said finally “When I leave she clings to me and it is difficult to get her to calm down. I can’t be here as often as I’d like and I hate to leave her so distressed.”

Hermione nodded sympathetically “I’ll see if I have anything that might help with the nightmares” she reassured him “And I think if we develop a hello and goodbye routine for her that might make you leaving a bit easier.” His brow cleared and he smiled at her.

“You know Granger” Draco said with a laugh “I was going to have Pansy set up an interview for your proposal. But, since we are both here we could just talk now.” Hermione looked surprised and glanced at Andromeda

“That is fine with me dear” the older woman assured her “You can join the children for lunch when you are finished.”

“Uh, ok, sure” Hermione said, nervously tucking a curl behind her ear “I didn’t really prepare anything since I didn’t know we’d be meeting and”

Draco cut her off “Relax Granger” he drawled “Your proposal was flawless, of course, I just want to hear from you about why you think this is the project that should be chosen.”

Hermione leaned forward and began to talk eagerly about the werewolf community and cumulative cost of wolfsbane vs. safety measures. Draco let the words wash over him, he knew all of this from her VERY thorough proposal. He was more interested in the snap and sparkle of her eyes and the flush in her cheeks as she got more excited. His eyes roamed her face, had she always been this pretty? He shook his head and focused his attention, when she wrapped up he smiled encouragingly “Excellent. Thank you Granger. I know that Lady Malfoy has shown a preference for this project so I think you’ll be hearing from us very soon.”

Hermione flushed and grinned at him “Glad to hear it Malfoy. It would be a pleasure to work with you.”

“Indeed” he murmured and she looked away quickly. “Oh” he added “I’m so glad that you asked Pansy to come out with you the other day. She doesn’t have much of a circle and I’ve been worried about her. Plus of course she’s been pining for Ginny for years.”

Hermione laughed “She definitely put on the full court press” she admitted “But Ginny seemed into it. I’ll keep my fingers crossed.” Hermione hesitated “Why, doesn’t she have many friends? I know she ran with Astoria and the rest of them.”

Draco looked down with a frown “Unfortunately, there is still a misconception about the fitness of a working woman for pureblood circles” he coughed uncomfortably “Plus I believe she had a falling out with some of the other women over their…priorities.” Hermione nodded knowingly, Pansy clearly had a passion for her work and a strong personality to match. “Anyway” Draco said finally “I know she was happy to reconnect with Theo and Blaise and she said she had fun. So, thanks.”

“Of course” Hermione responded automatically “And you know you’d be welcome to come any time too.”

Draco barked a laugh “I hardly think my company would be welcome” he said darkly

“You’d be surprised” Hermione told him “Everyone is really impressed with the work you’ve been doing. Plus, time has put a little distance between us and old grudges. So, you know.”

“I’d like that” he said sincerely “I, uh, am not sure when I could fit it in. Lady Malfoy has a busy social schedule so I find I am often spoken for.” Hermione didn’t press, just nodded and stood up to head to the lunch table.

***

“Draco” Astoria cooed “I was thinking. We should hold a ball to introduce the winning project.” Draco set down his quill and glanced up at his wife.

“Another ball?” he said tiredly “Really?”

“Well” she said with a small pout “I just thought it would be nice. We can bring in the participants of the winning proposal, plus maybe drum up some other funders for the runners up.”

“Ok” he said, kissing her hand lightly

“And we should hold it here” she said decidedly “Malfoy Manor needs some positive press.”

Draco’s mind flashed to Hermione, to her screaming and writhing on the floor under his insane Aunt. “I’m not sure that is a good idea” he said carefully.

“Nonsense” Astoria said serenely “I think it is for the best and your Father agrees with me. You just let Hermione know. If she doesn’t feel up for coming she can always send a representative.” Astoria grinned smugly and Draco’s heart pinched. He tried so hard to honor her as Lady Malfoy…why did she make it so damn difficult? Astoria patted his cheek and swept out of the room.

***

Pansy heard giggling from Astoria’s sitting room. She paused and discreetly let an extendable ear drop as she pretended to look over files. “I did just what you suggested Lavender” Astoria was saying gleefully “The ball will be right here. Can you imagine? If Hermione even has it in her to come it will certainly keep her in her place. She may be a dumpy cow but I want to make sure that I keep every advantage I have. After all, I know that Draco had… _feelings_ for her at one point.”

“Oh Astoria” the fawning voice of Lavender Brown made Pansy cringe. “You are so wicked!” The girls laughed to each other and Pansy ground her teeth. “You know what will make it even better” Lavender added “Make sure you talk about how you just know you’ll be pregnant any day and that you can’t wait to have lots and lots of little babies around. Because” and Lavender dropped her voice slightly “Ron let slip that Hermione can’t have children. She thinks it is because of the torture from Bellatrix. She loves kids and it just eats her up inside.” Pansy didn’t even have to see them to know that Astoria was nearly licking her lips in anticipation.

“Fucking She Dragon” She whispered fiercely. Hermione had done nothing, literally nothing, and here Astoria was plotting to make her as miserable as possible on a night when she should be celebrating. Rolling up the extendable ear she marched into Draco’s office. “Have it in the garden” she announced and Draco looked up in confusion. “The ball” she elaborated “To announce the proposal that has been chosen. Have it in the garden. The weather is beautiful, the flowers are in bloom and it will prevent anyone from having to face.” She paused and her face darkened “unpleasant memories of Malfoy Manor.”

“Perfect” Draco sighed “I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out how to salvage this. You are brilliant Pansy. How did you know?”

“Because I overheard the She Dragon, I mean Lady Malfoy” she spat “Discussing the arrangements. I’ll talk to the elves. You talk to Hermione.” She looked meaningfully at Draco who nodded and then she left the room.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Draco jotted out a few lines and sent it off with an owl. He sat, drumming his fingers on his desk and trying to work, until the reply came back. Pulling on his robes he swept out of the office and down the hall. Glancing into his wife’s sitting room he saw Lavender sitting with Astoria who was delightedly holding court. She didn’t even glance up as he went by and he felt his stomach sink.

***

Stepping out of the floo in the St. Mungo’s he got directions to Hermione’s lab. Knocking he heard a muffled “Come in” and pushed the door open. Hermione was bent over a microscope while a quill hovered nearby taking notes. “One second’ she said absently and dictated a few more observations. Turning around with a smile she pulled a quill out of her hair and shook it from its bun. Draco gulped as the curls bounced onto her shoulders. “Malfoy” she said pleasantly “What did you want to talk about?”

Draco sighed and sank onto the nearest stool. “I wanted to come and tell you myself that Lady Malfoy has decided to hold a ball honoring your project.” Hermione shrugged and opened her mouth, but Draco held up a hand “She is insisting that the ball be at Malfoy Manor.” Hermione’s shoulders drooped and she slowly sat in a chair. Draco could see that her eyes were blank and carefully controlled, he recognized the signs of occlumency because he used it himself so often. “Pansy had a suggestion” He continued carefully “That we hold the event in the gardens. They are beautiful this time of year and it would keep us from having to be indoors and near any…unpleasant memories.”

Hermione looked at him carefully, he was trying to stay still but she could tell that he was uncomfortable. “Why do you let her do that?” she asked abruptly, and Draco looked up in shock “Walk all over you like that” Hermione clarified “She doesn’t seem to care at all what you want but you do all you can for her.”

“I’m her husband” Draco said neutrally “It is my duty to respect and honor her.” Hermione raised an eyebrow and he met her gaze “We may not be a love match like you read about in fairy tales Granger, but I take my responsibility very seriously. As long as she is Lady Malfoy I will treat her as such.”

“You care for her” Hermione said flatly and Draco shrugged

“She is my wife” he said “I revere her and can certainly hope that one day it becomes a relationship of true affection.”

Hermione tilted her head and considered him “That makes me respect you more, for some reason” she said finally “I was out of line to make those comments. Please forgive me.”

Draco smiled, it was a small smile but Hermione was grateful to see that it reached his eyes “Apology accepted” he said “You can think about whether you can attend. If not you can send a representative and no one will think any less of you. Also” he hesitated “You have a table of ten that is reserved for your use. So, you can invite anyone you choose.”

“Even Harry Potter?” Hermione said impishly and Draco heaved a sigh.

“Of course St. Potter The Boy Who Wouldn’t Die is welcome” he said with mock solemnity “Would a gathering of the wizarding world be complete without him?” Hermione threw back her head and laughed, much to Draco’s relief.

An alarm sounded and Hermione jumped up “Timed experiment” she explained, when he hesitated she asked impulsively “Want to help?”

He looked at her in surprise and then shrugged off his robes “Tell me what do to do” He said and Hermione smiled.


	5. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astoria is quite a b**** in this chapter using another's infertility as a weapon and also revealing her homophobia. Don't worry, our man doesn't share in her sentiment.

Fairy lights twinkled throughout the gardens and Narcissa nodded approvingly “You’ve outdone yourself Pansy dear” she said

“Thank you Narcissa” Pansy said, flushing slightly, I’m glad you approve. Lady Malfoy had quite a vision”

Narcissa cut her off with a snort “Please, you don’t have to pretend to me that the little chit had anything to do with this. The first time she gets off her ass and does some real work will be when Azkaban becomes a playground.” Pansy smothered a smile and her eyes glittered at the elder Lady Malfoy. Narcissa could barely contain her contempt of Astoria. She had told Pansy many times that TRUE pureblood ladies did plenty of work, it may look like all social niceties but it was what really moved and shaped the wizarding world and Astoria just couldn’t see that. Pansy squeezed Narcissa’s arm lightly and moved off to check on the food.

Hermione landed at the apparition spot on the arm of Harry Potter. He steadied her and his green eyes looked at her with concern. “I’m fine” she assured him “It is going to be in the gardens. I’m here to get money to finally get my project off the ground. How could it be bad?” Behind her Theo and Luna landed with a gentle thump along with Hannah and Neville. Blaise was already there, tending bar with a flair and talking up his new business at the same time.

There was a sharp pop and Ron stumbled, letting out a sharp “oof” when Lavender elbowed him in the stomach. “Won won” she said in a sugary voice “I’m going to check in with Astoria. Be good.” She patted his cheek and he watched her go fondly, missing the eye roll between his best friends.

The lady in question was already coming towards them, arms spread wide in welcome and every piece of skin glittering with jewels. “Miss Granger” she announced “How good of you to join us. My, you all look so different all dressed up. I barely recognized you. Of course, your hair is rather unmistakable so I would put it together eventually.” Hermione looked at her hard and Astoria blinked innocently. “Come, come” she said “I know Draco wanted to greet you when you arrived.” She looped her arm through Hermione’s, who gritted her teeth as a diamond dug into her forearm. Astoria looked down at the shorter woman with barely concealed smugness. She knew that there was quite a contrast between herself, all diamonds and angles, and Hermione’s plainness and curves.

“Draco!” Astoria called out and he turned towards the sound. His breath caught and his eyes darkened. Astoria smirked in satisfaction, glad to be shown off to her best advantage.

“Granger” Draco said, bowing over her hand “Lovely to see you.”

Hermione blushed slightly “Nice to see you too Malfoy.” Astoria’s eyes darted between the two of them, she wasn’t sure if she liked this after all.

“Draco dear” she asked sweetly “Would you go get us both a drink? You know what I like, but small, just to be safe.” She smiled angelically at Hermione “We are hoping for a little miracle” she said, patting her stomach “I just can’t imagine any witch feeling truly complete unless she could carry a child, you know? So I try to be moderate. But please, have whatever you’d like.”

Draco saw Hermione’s jaw twitch slightly and her eyes tightened “You know” Hermione said conversationally “I think I’ll go have a look at what is being offered. Good to se you both.” She turned and Draco caught just a flicker of sadness on her face before she walked slowly across the dance floor. Draco’s eyes flickered back to his wife, who looked like a cat who had just caught the canary.

“I’ll fetch you that drink now” he murmured and wove through the crowds.

***

The party continued and Draco watched everyone intently. He couldn’t help but notice that Hermione and her friends seemed to be having fun, while Astoria’s crowd seemed like they were working very hard. Astoria had smiled all through his introduction of Hermione and explanation of the project, but he could tell she was bored. When it was over he heard her sigh of relief as she signaled Pansy to come over “Get the elves to put some food and drinks in my sitting room” she commanded “And let the usual know that they are invited to join me there.” Pansy nodded and only Draco could tell she was staring murderously at Astoria.

“Aren’t you going to stay at the party?” He asked, a little hurt that she clearly didn’t consider him one of her “usuals” to include.

Astoria smiled patronizingly and patted his cheek “Now now love” she said “I put in a good night’s work, I’m going to go spend time with” she glanced at over at where Luna was dreamily twirling around Theo “MY set.” She looked up at him becomingly through her lashes “But perhaps I could join you later?” she asked in a low voice “If you’d like.” He swallowed and nodded and she gave him a ghost of a smile and vanished into the crowd.

Draco watched the party from the edge of the dance floor. His eyes were drawn to Hermione. She was laughing and with her head tipped back the curls spiraled down her back. He wondered what they felt like running through his fingers, wrapped around his hand. He coughed and tried to clear his head, but he kept looking back at her. He could almost feel what it would be like to have her flush against him, his hand tracing her hips and thighs before cupping her ass and drawing her impossibly closer. His hand clenched his glass and he almost jumped when Blaise clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ve missed you” his friend said honestly, meeting Draco’s gaze.

“I’ve missed you” Draco admitted “Theo too. I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much.”

“It’s alright” Blaise said “I know Astoria doesn’t approve of my…uh…lifestyle.”

Draco looked confused “Owning a bar? I don’t think she has an opinion about…”

Blaise laughed bitterly “Not THAT. My…personal lifestyle choices. Or didn’t you know that she thinks that being gay is an abomination.”

Draco stared at Blaise, stunned “She…said that?” Blaise took a sip of his drink and nodded “I, didn’t know.”

Blaise sighed “And you wouldn’t have if I had been a little more moderate with my alcohol intake.” He put the glass down and looked grim “Look mate, I know she’s your wife. I wasn’t trying to speak badly about her.”

“No, that’s. It’s not ok for her to say that” Draco said, a little flustered by this new revelation. “You’re my best friend. Just” he paused “Just so you know I don’t share that sentiment.”

Blaise laughed “I know you don’t” he said reassuringly “In fact, I have proof that you don’t” he waggled his eyebrows at Draco who snorted. “Come dance with us” Blaise said, desperate to change the subject. “the She Dragon has gone back to her lair, you are a free man.” Draco knew he should stand up for Astoria, but at that moment he didn’t even want to think about her. He just nodded and followed Blaise down to the group still on the dance floor.

“Draco!” Pansy called out in delight, spinning Ginny in a series of dizzying circles until the redhead was laughing and begging her to stop. “This night is just full of surprises.” Draco raised a glass in her direction and moved to the edge of the group, watching as Blaise caught up Hermione and whirled her around the floor. He felt a twinge of jealousy seeing his friend’s hand on the small of her back and he closed his eye to breathe and get some control back.

“You’ve made Mi’s year” a voice said suddenly and Draco looked up to see Harry looking at him speculatively “She’s wanted this project to get off the ground for so long, but she kept getting stonewalled by superiors. She also” he paused and sipped his drink “told me that you tried not to host the party here but were over-ruled. All of us appreciate that.” Draco realized that Luna, Ron, Harry AND Hermione all had reasons to not want to be here and his heart hurt.

“Just trying to make good” Draco said quietly and Harry nodded and turned back to watch his friends.

***

It was quite late by the time Draco went back into the Manor. He figured Astoria had gone to bed long ago, so he was surprised to see her lounging on a chair in her sitting room. “I missed you” she purred, shrugging off her robe so she was naked except for her heels. She quirked a finger at him and he followed her into his room, swallowing hard. She lay back on the bed and spread her legs, before staring fixedly at the ceiling. Draco lay on top of her, kissing her and trying to coax a reaction from her. She sighed, but it was more long suffering then one full of pleasure. The hard plains of her body were unyielding to his touch. Draco’s eyes fluttered closed and his mind drifted traitorously. Brown eyes replaced blue and he could almost feel his hands traveling across the swell of stomach and over her softness and warmth. He imagined caressing and pulling her impossibly closer as she writhed and moaned. He was caught unawares and came hard and fast, rolling off Astoria to try and catch his breath. She kissed him daintily and whispered “Goodnight husband” before leaving him alone with his guilt and confusion.


	6. Secretive Billionaire or Lab Assistant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I treasure them

Hermione was hard at work, she had the ingredients for wolfsbane laid out as she planned her approach. Her mind kept wandering and she finally gave him, deciding to make a cup of tea and clear her head before she made any mistakes. Waiting for the kettle to brew she let herself think back to the weekend. Despite a rocky start, she lay a hand protectively on her stomach thinking back to Astoria’s jabs, she’d had a good time. It had been fun to be with her friends and she’d enjoyed talking to Draco more.

She thought back to when he’d visited her in the lab, if she was being honest that had been even better then the party. They’d gotten into a spirited debate about the merits of river water vs. still and full vs. half moon collection and he’d been a meticulous researcher. She swirled her teacup and watched the liquid froth. None of her friends got the same joy out of research that she did, but Draco’s eyes seemed to light with a similar fire. She thought back to his clipped responses about Astoria, he seemed lonely…alone even in a group. Chewing her lower lip she pulled a piece of parchment closer. Not letting herself second guess she scribbled a few lines and sent it off with the departmental owl.

***

Draco was bent over his desk trying to look through the latest business reports, but the numbers seemed to dive and swim in front of him. He was grateful for the tap of the owl at the window and took the parchment from it. Offering a treat from the bowl he smiled as he read the brief note. “Pansy” he called, and she stuck her head in from the next room “Is my calendar clear?”

“Sure is” Pansy replied “In fact nothing scheduled until the school visit on Wednesday.”

“Very good” he said “I’m headed over to St. Mungos. Granger wants to give me a progress report.”

“Alright” Pansy said, keeping her voice level. With a wave Draco disapparated and Pansy strode into his office and picked up the note.

_Malfoy_

_What do secretive billionaires do all day? If you are bored I could use a research assistant again. You were the most efficient one I’ve had._

_Hermione_

Pansy smiled to herself as she burned the note to ash. No sense in ruffling the She Dragon’s scales if she found it.

***

Draco knocked lightly at the door and entered at Hermione’s call “Research assistant reporting for duty Ma’am” he said with a grin and she beckoned him over.

“Right. I’m trying to catalog all of the possible compatible substances for each of the potion’s ingredients. Assuming you are still a potions expert like you were in school this should be easy for you.” She pushed the notebook over to him and he looked through her columns of possibilities.

“Alas” he murmured “Why did we have to be alone when Hermione Granger called me an expert?” She snorted and turned back to her own work.

Hours slipped by and Draco was immersed in the work. He always kept busy, the businesses and charities took up a lot of time, but he hadn’t exercised his brain like this in so long. Hermione watched him with a soft smile. He seemed relaxed, in a way she’d only seen when he was playing with the children at the school. He barely looked up until a small owl barreled into the room and straight at his head. Swearing loudly he wrestled the creature out of his hair and plucked the note off of it. “Pansy” he said briefly “Letting me know that I am expected for dinner.” He sighed and stuck his quill in the notebook.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. “You know” she said at last “I was planning to keep Mondays free for the Wolfsbane project, since on Wednesdays I’m at Andromeda’s and the rest of the week I have my other hospital projects. If you are free, you should join me.”

Hermione was shocked to see that Draco looked almost shy, it was an emotion that was totally foreign on the face of a Malfoy. “Really?” he asked “I wouldn’t be in your way?”

“Are you kidding?” she snorted “You are brilliant, really, you are wasted as a secretive billionaire. You missed your calling as a low level lab assistant.”

He laughed as he straightened his robes and dusted off his hands. “Well then boss” he said with a cheeky wink “I’ll see you Monday if I don’t catch you at the school.” She stuck her tongue out at him and was delighted to hear his laugh echo down the hallway as he left.

Only after the sound had faded did her eyes go a little wide. Had she just invited Draco Malfoy to work with her on a weekly basis? Yeah, nothing could go wrong with THAT could it. She shook her head and bent over her work again.

***

Pansy intercepted Draco as he stepped out of the Malfoy floo. “She’s in a mood” he warned her “Lucius’ too. The article on the party mostly waxed poetic about the Golden Trio and was below the fold to begin with.” He nodded and pursed his lips, when both his Father and his wife were pouting it was almost oppressive in the Manor.

His mother handed him a drink as soon as he walked in the room and she rolled her eyes minutely at him. He gave her a half smile and tried to busy himself with looking out the window. Astoria was looking beautiful and vengeful and Lucius’ was glowering over his books. Dinner was quiet, Draco keeping to himself and his mother making polite conversation about the day’s events. Draco couldn’t help but compare this type of quiet to the very satisfying type he’d had in Hermione’s lab. He tried not to dwell on it and instead nod along to what his mother was telling him.

Lucius’ finally retired to his study and Astoria rose to go. He caught her by the wrist and tried to ignore the way she flinched “Would you like me to come with you?” he asked gently.

“No, thank you Draco” she said “You don’t need to.”

“It isn’t a need Astoria” he continued “I’d like to…if you want.”

“My aim is always to please my husband” she said sweetly “If it would please you to accompany me then who am I to say no?”

His heart clenched and he dropped her hand “Goodnight Lady Malfoy” he said formally and she turned and left the room. Sighing he paced the room, his mother watching him from the shadows. She quietly went to the piano and opened up one of the books. Draco came over and sat on the bench, fingers curving on the keys. He played almost forlornly and she sat, saying nothing and just turning the pages for him.

When the song finished she kissed his head lightly, something she rarely did. “You are a good man” she told him tenderly “You are doing all you can and if she won’t meet you halfway…there is nothing you can do to change that.”

He sighed and leaned in to his mother’s touch “I didn’t hope for love” he said sadly “I just hoped we could be happy together, be a family.”

“If she doesn’t produce an heir” his mother said carefully, but Draco shook his head.

“I wouldn’t put her aside for that Mother.” He stated “She doesn’t deserve to be shamed like that.”

“Alright Dragon” she reassured him “We’ll keep trying.” Narcissa’s heart clenched, Draco was trying so hard to build a life for himself, he didn’t deserve this.

***

“Pansy” the statement made the younger woman jump and clutch her necklace

“Merlin Narcissa, warn a girl next time!” Pansy scolded

“I’ll do my best to clomp into the room in the future” Narcissa sniffed and Pansy smiled “Are they out?”

“Lord and Lady Malfoy are making their monthly visit to the Lupin-Tonks House” Pansy affirmed “What can I do for you?”

Narcissa summoned an elf and ordered tea, she waited until she and Pansy both had a cup and then eyed the younger woman over the top of it. “I have concerns about Astoria” she said delicately.

Pansy snorted “Concerns? Do you mean like how she is making Draco miserable and being a useless drain on the House of Malfoy?” She stirred her tea viciously and glowered at it “She yanks him along just enough to get his hopes up for a, well if not happily ever then then at least a contented one, and then” She gestured with her hand and Narcissa nodded.

“Do you find it, odd, that she is not yet pregnant?” Narcissa asked blandly and Pansy looked at her thoughtfully. “Only because before the contract was signed a Healer affirmed her fertility and she and Draco have been diligent in tracking. It was very clear in the negotiations that they would try for an heir after the first year of marriage and that date has long passed.”

“Do you think she is preventing herself from getting pregnant?” Pansy asked bluntly and Narcissa shrugged

“If that was the case she would be in breach of contract and we would have to reevaluate…everything” she said delicately “Draco has been firm that he would not put her aside for infertility but for deliberately sabotaging efforts” she let the thought trail off.

“Imagine if a rumor like that got out?” Pansy said sweetly “ It would be devastating. We should just nip that in the bud, wouldn't you say? Make sure there is nothing lurking that could damage her sterling reputation? I’d better look into this whole thing, wouldn’t you say?”

“Definitely my dear” Narcissa said with a smile


	7. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are just the best! I'm glad you are enjoying this. A plot thick chapter for you this morning...

Hermione was with Andromeda when Draco and Astoria arrived. She quickly went out back with the other children to keep them occupied while the chosen few performed for their benefactors. Once Astoria left, Draco went out to find Genevieve and the others. He poked his head into the backyard and smiled at the sight of Hermione, cheeks flushed and hair in disarray, charming bubbles of different colors to float around the yard. All of the children, even the older ones who usually felt themselves too mature for such games, were chasing them around the yard and shouting with glee.

Grinning to himself he conjured a shimmering bubble that took on the shape of a dragon and sent it galloping across the yard. The children squealed with delight and took off after it. Hermione winked and mouthed “It’s on!” at him before conjuring a lion that promptly tackled the dragon. Soon the air was alive with animal shapes tumbling and wrestling each other.

Andromeda watched out the window with a smile, she was glad to see Draco looking free and happy. Even if he and Hermione could only ever be friends, at least they had that.

***

Pansy had been coming up empty with how she could figure out what Astoria was really up to. Unless she could get her hands on some veristerum she wasn’t sure how she would ever find the truth. She was just about to give up for the day when a little horse trotted through the wall and up onto her desk “Hello gorgeous” came the jubilant voice of Ginny “We are meeting at Luna and Theo’s tonight. Come over!” Pansy tapped her nails on the desk, if everyone was meeting up that probably included Ron and Lavender. A plan started to take shape as she put her desk in order to leave for the day.

***

Luna and Theo’s flat was crowded and Pansy wove through the people looking for Lavender and a drink…not necessarily in that order. Grabbing a couple drinks, she spotted the brunette tossing her hair and gossiping loudly to Padma and Parvati. She handed one of the shots to Lavender, who downed it greedily and eased herself into the conversation. When the Patil twins moved off to get something to eat, Pansy turned her full attention to Lavender. “I’m so glad you’ve been coming around the Manor more” she said, trying to sound sincere “I just am glad that Astoria has such a _loyal_ and _true_ friend. I know she values it.”

Lavender looked smug and downed another drink “We’d do anything for each other” she said confidently “No secrets between us. Ever.”

Pansy nodded frantically, eyes wide “I’m just SO glad.” She repeated “I know that its been tough, what with trying to get pregnant and all and to just know she has someone to turn to.”

Lavender snorted and Pansy’s eyes narrowed “Oh right” Lavender recovered quickly “I’m sure she’s just devastated. You know, motherhood has always been her dream.

“Oh, well, I don’t know about that” Pansy said, pivoting smoothly “I mean I know the Malfoys’ are pressuring her something awful. I think they even do regular fertility testing on her.”

Lavender crowed “Well that won’t turn up the Pill now will it? Purebloods think they know everything, but they don’t realize a little bitty pill can keep you in control and be magically undetected.” She sipped her drink and Pansy didn’t comment, not wanting Lavender to realize what she’d let slip. Instead, she waited for the song to change and then did her best to give a delighted yell.

“I love this song!” she insisted “C’mon! Let’s dance!” and she pulled Lavender onto the floor.

***

Once she got home, Pansy lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. It seemed likely that Astoria was deliberately preventing herself from getting pregnant. But, what did she want to do with that information? It would be grounds for an annulment, but is that really what Draco would want? She thought back to the ball, his carefully controlled air as Lord Malfoy and the more relaxed and smiling version once Lady Malfoy had retired for the night. She rolled over and sighed. Technically she didn’t have proof yet, so no use worrying about it tonight.

Of course, proof was devastatingly easy to find. She had bottled the memory of her conversation with Lavender, and one quick snoop through Astoria’s bathroom found a pill dispenser with her name on it. Pansy took a couple of photos of the container and the contents, putting the pictures away with the memory and the copies of Astoria’s health records they had. She drummed her fingers distractedly, still not sure what she should do next.

Over the next two weeks she watched Draco, even more closely then she usually did. He was relaxed and happy on Mondays when he spent the day in the lab with Hermione. He had started to meet up with Blaise and Theo on Thursday nights, when Astoria had her “ladies’ society” meetings and of course he lit up whenever he had been with the children at the school.

During social affairs he was always perfectly polite, attentive to Astoria and completely closed off and shut down. Pansy could use her fingers to count how many times he’d really smile without even dropping her wine glass.

**

Astoria strolled into the room while Pansy was organizing the files for the week. She watched the brunette for a few minutes before saying carelessly “Draco has been making ridiculous demands again Pansy, it really must stop.”

Pansy turned and raised an eyebrow at her “My Lady?” she asked passively and Astoria let out a sigh.

“He demanded we have dinner together, the two of us, on a weekend! Can you imagine, I already have at least six functions that I’m turning down. Then, he asked me yet again if I wanted to stay the night with him, in his bed, despite it not being optimal timing.” Astoria examined her fingernails critically “Perhaps you could remind him of the family membership to _The Siren’s Song”_ she said offhandedly. “Or parade some tramp in front of him to take care of those needs. I’m sure there are a dozen mudbloods or halfbloods you could easily convince.” She paused “Or, if you are taking care of that _personally”_ Astoria’s eyes gleamed with malice “Perhaps up your game a little?”

Astoria swept out of the room and Pansy’s hands began to tremble. She set the files down hastily and grabbed the box with all the evidence she’d collected. Without pausing she ran down the corridor to Narcissa’s room. Knocking loudly she nearly tumbled into the room and shoved the box at the older woman “Get that bitch out of our lives” she snapped “For everyone’s sake!”

Narcissa opened the box and sifted through the contents. Nodding once she summoned an elf “Tulip” she said sweetly “Please ask Lucius to join me, at once.” The elf nodded and vanished. Narcissa looked at Pansy “Go home dear” she said kindly “I’ll take care of this.” Pansy nodded and left the room.


	8. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving for us tomorrow and it will be quite a full day so I thought I'd get this out now. I'm super grateful for you lovely wonderful readers and kudo leavers and commentors. You just make this so much fun to do

Draco was in his room, he’d just returned from a stuffy luncheon and was slowly stripping off his formal attire. There was a polite cough and he turned to see his mother’s personal elf standing in his room. “Is everything alright Tulip?” he asked and the elf bobbed a curtsey

“Missus asks for you to join them in the formal living room. Says to come at once.” She bobbed once more and then vanished. Frowning, Draco left the room.

When he got to the living room his Father was pacing in front of the fireplace and his mother was sitting stiffly in a chair. “What’s wrong?” Draco asked and his Father grimaced and continued to pace. “Mother?” he asked, but Narcissa just held out a hand, cautioning him to be patient.

The door opened and Astoria appeared, looking annoyed at being summoned. “Have a seat, both of you” Lucius said officiously and Draco sank on to the sofa next to Astoria. He took the glass his mother handed him and passed it to Astoria, before taking a sip of his own. His father watched for a long moment before he glared down at them. “Astoria” he said sharply “Are you taking a muggle potion to prevent yourself from getting pregnant.” Draco’s heart froze and he looked at Astoria.

“Yes” she said smugly, then clapped her hand over her mouth “What did you do to me?”

“Truth serum” Narcissa said serenely “All very legal, part of the marriage contract in the case of familial disputes when dispensed in a controlled environment. You’d know that if you read past the part of the contract dictating your allowance.”

“Why” Lucius ground out and Astoria looked at him defiantly

“Like I want to bring some little brat into the world” She scoffed “Me? A mother? Now? I have plans” her eyes snapped and she stared defiantly at Narcissa and Lucius. “This was supposed to be my ticket to getting up on top of society. The noble Pureblood who is trying her best to redeem the tainted family.” Astoria tossed her hair and Draco dropped his eyes to his glass, swirling the liquid inside.

“The terms were clear” Lucius spluttered “You knew exactly what you were signing up for.”

Astoria rolled her eyes and took another long pull of her drink. “And another thing, did you really think I’d bring a child into the world with HIM.” she jerked her head at Draco who remained still, staring at her. It was his like his own inner voice taunting him out loud. He was contaminated, his ties to Voldemort, his dabbling in Dark Magic, it made him unfit to be a father.

“Look at him. He’s gone all soft. All do good and save the world.” She shuddered. Draco’s eyes narrowed, not expecting this at all. “At first I thought it was just an act, to get back into the good graces of society but he actually MEANS it.” She barked a laugh “Pathetic” She tossed back her drink and slammed the glass down.

“This puts you in direct breach of your marriage contract” Lucius said, “You do realize that don’t you”

Astoria shrugged “Maybe it’s the drugs, but I can’t really be arsed to care.” Narcissa sucked in a breath at her flippant tone.

“We have every right to kick you out of the house right now. To call you in front of the Wizengamot and take you and your family for every penny for deceiving us.” Lucius threatened and Astoria snorted.

“Sure” she said spitefully “kick me out. I’ll go straight to the press.” She opened her eyes wide looking innocent and very young “Tell them all about what those mean Malfoys did to me. The depravity” she pretended to shudder. “Your name would be worth NOTHING after I was through with you. Besides” she added smugly “My fertility tests are on record, so the question would be WHY am I not pregnant.” She tilted her head towards Draco, but her eyes never left Lucius.

“We have proof of the Muggle drugs!” Narcissa hissed

“Ah, but Muggle evidence isn’t allowed in marital cases” Astoria said, arching her eyebrow. “I believe that my _dear_ Father in Law made sure that it was included when they went through trying to tighten up the creeping Muggle influence on our law system.” She crossed her arms and leaned back “Anyone who tests me would show that I am quite fertile, ready to have a child at a moments notice. The drugs don’t show up in our diagnostics and without the proof admissible in court….” She trailed off. Astoria looked down at her nails critically “Basically, until you give me a better deal I’m not leaving.”

The only sound was the crackle of flames. Narcissa and Lucius looked as if they were carved out of stone and Astoria was simmering with fury.

“Do you really hate me that much” Draco couldn’t help himself, the words tumbled out.

Astoria’s eyes raked over him before she sighed “Don’t be boring darling” was all she murmured.

The Malfoy armor raised itself again. Draco closed off his mind with every ounce of occlumency that he knew. He focused on the business of it, how to protect his family. “France” Draco said suddenly “The chateau, with a generous allowance and an unbreakable vow against telling lies against us.”

Astoria turned to him and raised an eyebrow “And what will you tell the press?” she asked and Draco shrugged.

“Nothing” he said finally “We’ll confirm the divorce, but that’s it. They can speculate all they want but neither of us will say anything.”

Astoria narrowed her eyes “I have a certain standard of living I am used to” she said evenly.

“Indeed” he acknowledged “And you will be given an annual sum equal to that”

“For the next ten years or until you marry again” his mother broke in “whichever comes first.”

Astoria’s eyes darted back and forth between them. Lucius stayed quiet, looking at the flames, and Narcissa’s eyes were hard and cold. “Deal” she said dismissively “Now let’s shake on it.”

Draco took her hand, now he was the one to flinch from her touch, and Narcissa murmured the words of the vow. It sealed around them and once it did, Lucius tossed the marriage contract into the flames. “You have 12 hours to leave the house” he said bitterly “Get out of my sight.”

Astoria stretched and sauntered out of the room. The other Malfoys stared off into space for a long moment, before Draco rose unsteadily. He gripped the doorframe and looked back at his mother with hollow eyes “Go to your friends” she said gently and he nodded and left.

“As for you” she said, narrowing her eyes at Lucius’ “You no longer get any say in our son’s life. Effective immediately.” Lucius just nodded, watching the flames lick at the remnants of the contract until they crumbled to ash.


	9. Lose Yourself in Work

Draco knew better then to apparate, he could barely keep his thoughts together enough to walk. He clutched the bowl of floo powder and stared blankly into the flames. Where could he go? He didn’t like to bother Pansy on the weekends, she had to put up with him Monday to Friday as it was. He was ashamed to realize that he didn’t know where Blaise and Theo lived anymore. He knew Andromeda would always welcome him, but he was worried his mood would scare the children. If he could just DO something, to keep his mind off everything until the world stopped spinning. Taking a shallow breath he tossed the powder into the flames.

Stepping out in St. Mungo’s he kept his head down and hurried through the halls. The research wing was quiet, only a few assistants flitting here and there. Hermione had said he was always welcome, and he knew where he had left off his bit of research. He would just put in a few hours and then figure out what to do next. He shrugged off his coat and sat down at the bench.

***

Hermione’s floo crackled to life and she was shocked to see it was Pansy. “Hermione!” she hollered “Is Draco there?”

“Draco?” Hermione asked in surprised, kneeling on the floor next to the fireplace.

“Yes, you know. The tall, blond and stormy one” Ginny quipped from the background before yelping as Pansy pinched her.

“I know who he is Gin” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes “I just wouldn’t have a reason to think he’d be here.”

“Well, he’s not at Theo or Blaise’s or Andromeda’s and I’m running out of ideas” Pansy huffed and Hermione’s eyes went wide.

“He’s…missing? Did you try owling? Sending a patronus? What happened?” Hermione asked

“She’s got beauty and brains you know” Ginny called out again “Of course Pansy tried those”

Pansy ignored the redhead behind her “All I know is that Narcissa asked me to find out where Draco went. Astoria is…she left. And Draco took it pretty hard. That is all I know.”

Hermione’s stomach dropped, after all the work he had put into their marriage she was…gone? “I haven’t seen him” she confirmed, “But if I do I will let you know right away.” Pansy nodded and the floo went dark.

Hermione sat back, she was only just getting to know Draco and had no idea where he would go when he was upset. She knew if it were her she’d bury herself in the library, or in her work. She twirled a curl speculatively…it was worth a look anyway.

***

Pushing open the lab door she saw the blond head bent over the microscope, feverishly taking notes. She eased the door shut and sent a whispered patronus to Pansy telling her that she’d found Draco and he was safe but not to try to get to him just yet. Then she opened the door again and strode in.

“Working on a Saturday? Are you trying to earn your way up the ladder faster lab assistant Malfoy?” He whipped around, looking guiltily at her. She smiled warmly and gestured to his research. “What have you found? Are you continuing breaking down the inert ingredients to their elements?”

He nodded “I hope it is ok to be here. I just needed.”

“It’s ok” she interrupted “And if you want to work for a while before you talk, that is fine too. Pansy was worried so I told her you were safe but not to bother you for a while.” He smiled gratefully and went back to his notes. Hermione pulled down her tray of ingredients and settled in next to him.

After another hour, Draco laid his quill down and swiveled to look at her. She made a few more notations and set her work aside too. “What do you know” Draco asked abruptly and Hermione considered.

“Pansy said that your Mother was worried about you because you’d left suddenly and upset. She said, she said that Astoria had left. That’s all.”

Draco chuckled drily “All true and yet so far from the whole truth” he murmured.

Hermione lay a hand on his knee “Would it help to talk about it?” she asked “I know we aren’t super close yet or anything but sometimes that can be easier.”

Draco shifted, keenly aware of the warmth radiating from her. Without thinking he began running his thumb back and forth across her hand. “You can’t tell anyone” he said hoarsely, and Hermione shook her head fervently “I mean it, I promised her that I wouldn’t go to the press about it. Even though that wasn’t officially part of the vow I still.” He trailed off at Hermione’s surprised look. “I vowed to keep her in the lifestyle she was accustomed to and she vowed to not lie about us in public” he clarified with a shrug.

Hermione stood up “Tea” she said decidedly “And something more comfortable to sit on then these benches.” She led him to her office and fixed two cups, hesitating before settling next to him on the couch. He looked at her gratefully when she sat close enough for her leg to be pressing against his. He couldn’t explain it but he wanted some sort of contact right now.

“Turns out” he said bitterly “That Astoria had been actively preventing pregnancy using some Muggle thing called The Pill” Hermione nodded in understanding “Not just because she didn’t really want to be a Mother yet but because she couldn’t imagine having my child.” His head dropped and he wouldn’t meet Hermione’s eyes.

“That’s absurd!” Hermione said hotly “You’ve changed so much. Anyone can see that. There would be no reason to think that you were anything like…”

He waved his hand, cutting her off “Surprisingly, it was because I HAVE changed that she was disgusted” he said quietly “She wanted to be a power couple, to be back on top of society…our OLD society. And I…I just want to live.”

Hermione set her cup down and took Draco’s hands in both of hers. She waited until he turned to look at her and she held his gaze without flinching. “You are a good man Draco” he inhaled sharply when she said his first name “I’m sorry. I know you tried hard to make things work. I hope that after you grieve you will feel freer.”

He nodded absently, eyes never leaving her face. The air crackled between them and Hermione found she was having trouble breathing. She squeezed his hand gently and turned to put away the tea things. Draco noticed the flush that was creeping down her neck and staining her chest and took comfort that he wasn’t the only one affected.

“You should let your Mother and Pansy know you are ok” She reminded him “Pansy was really worried.”

He huffed out a breath gave her a wry smile “I can’t just stay here and pretend nothing outside this room exists?” he asked hopefully. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

“No” she said with a grin “But if you give them proof of life I will cook you dinner. That way you can hide for a bit longer.”

“Deal” he said, with a trace of his old smile and went off to use the floo.

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, had she really just invited him for dinner? What was she thinking? Shaking her head at herself she gathered her things and waited for Draco.

***

Draco watched Hermione as she moved efficiently around the kitchen “It’s not going to be gourmet” she warned him “I’m a survival cook at best.” His stomach gurgled loudly and she smirked over her shoulder “Then again maybe that won’t matter to you.” He rolled his eyes as she set a plate down in front of him.

“Thank you” he said sincerely “This is the nicest evening I’ve had in a long time.” Hermione looked down and gave an almost shy smile.

“Enjoy your meal” she said and picked up her fork.

It was a quiet meal, but Draco realized that it wasn’t the kind of quiet that hurt. When the clock chimed 9:00 he sighed and stood up “I suppose I should go back to the Manor. I don’t want them to worry…more.”

Hermione nodded in agreement and started to gather up the dinner dishes. Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her gently to face him “I’d like to return the favor” he said seriously. “May I….take you out sometime?”

“Me?” Hermione squeaked

“No, the other gorgeous, talented, brilliant witch in the room” he responded sarcastically and smiled when she flushed

“Do you, really mean that? You don’t have to just because I was here tonight.” She stammered.

He took the dishes out of her hand and set them on the table. Drawing her closer he searched her face “I’d really like to” he confirmed “In fact, if I’m being truthful I have wanted to for weeks now, I just wouldn’t let myself admit it. But, now that I’m…free….” He trailed off and squeezed her hands.

“Sure” she said, voice catching “I’d like that.”

Draco’s smile lit up his face and he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I’ll owl you tomorrow” he said in a low voice before he apparated away.

***

When he landed in his rooms Pansy threw her arms around him “You are ok!” she cried and then proceeded to hit him, repeatedly. “You…should…have…told…me…where…you…went” she fumed.

Draco pinned her hands to her side “I’m sorry Pans” he said “I was not really thinking clearly. I’ll try to do better next time.”

“Oh, there had better not be a next time” She announced “Lucius is officially fired as matchmaker, anything is coming directly through ME.”

“Ah” Draco said “So I guess I should tell you that I asked Granger out on a date?”

Pansy’s mouth dropped open “You asked her? When? Tonight?” He just shrugged and nodded. “No” she said soundly and his face dropped “No," she clarified "her I approve of. Carry on.”

He looked startled “What? Not going to tell me it is too soon? That the ashes of my marriage haven’t even cooled yet?”

Pansy’s face softened “You were honest and faithful to the She Dragon, but you didn’t love her. She doesn’t deserve you losing a minute more of your life.”


	10. You're Beautiful

_Granger,_

_Thank you again for being there for me yesterday. You can’t begin to imagine how much it means to me. I am needed at the Manor today and tomorrow we have to sort things out with Gringotts and our solicitor. Missing my shift as your lab assistant pains me, but I’m sure you understand. I’ll be at Andromeda’s on Tuesday. May I take you out that night?_

_DM_

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It is highly unusual for lab assistants to get the day off on such short notice. Normally I would have to dock your pay, but on reviewing the financials I see you are paying ME to work here. So, I’ll let it slide._

_All kidding aside, I’d love to go out on Tuesday. My only hesitation is whether that will seem…crass to be out socially so soon. I’ll understand if we need to wait._

_HG_

_Granger,_

_As usual you are perceptive and wise. How you manage to be all that and stunning beautiful is beyond me. My Mother did counsel that I should keep a low profile for a while to stem any rumors. But, I don’t think I can wait to see you. Put your brilliant mind to work and come up with a plan._

_DM_

_Malfoy,_

_I can almost see your little smirk as you write lines like that. “Stunningly beautiful” with a “brilliant mind” huh? Flatterer._

_Any ideas I come up with seem too sordid. I’ll keep thinking_

_HM_

_Granger,_

_You think that is flattery? Flattery is telling Dame Parkinson that she looks younger each time I see her. Flattery is praising my Mother’s elf on her newest hat. What I told you was just the plain, honest truth._

_Now, on to your other point. Tell me every single sordid plan you came up with._

_DM_

_Malfoy,_

_You are ridiculous_

_HG_

_Granger,_

_Is that seriously the best you’ve got? I’m disappointed_

_DM_

Hermione set down the latest letter and a smile played across her lips. This playful, flirty Malfoy was…surprising. Ginny was on her way to the kitchen when she stopped and backtracked at the sight of Hermione’s dreamy look. “Alright” the redhead said, flipping over the back of the couch and landing with a thump “Spill.” Hermione jumped and the letters scattered. Ginny pounced on them and read through quickly. “What WERE your sordid ideas?” She asked with delight and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Not like that” she huffed “Just anything potentially private sounded like the setting for the start of a Torrid Affair. Room service at a hotel, leaving the city…or country! I mean my first thought was a Muggle place but…” She trailed off.

Ginny kept reading and then waved one of the pages in front of Hermione. “Also, oh brilliant one, when are you going to accept that you are gorgeous with a banging body?”

Hermione flushed “Stop teasing me Gin.” She muttered and the redhead’s eyes got huge. “I just mean” Hermione continued “It’s not like I think I’m ugly but. Well, my hair is wild and I’ve put on at least 30 pounds since school.” She ran her hands over her stomach before curling her legs up in front of her “It’s not like it bothers me usually but he was just with ASTORIA. Blond, shining hair, lithe body, a thigh gap you could throw a quaffle through. It’s just hard to believe I measure up.” She turned away, feeling silly for how shallow Ginny must think she sounded.

Ginny pulled her friend into a hug and smoothed the curls back from her forehead. “Mi” she whispered “There are all kinds of beautiful. Yes, Astoria has one look but it isn’t the only one.” Hermione rolled her eyes but Ginny just shook a finger at her “You are warm and alive with soft curves that are filled with power. You move with a confidence that is enticing and sexy” Ginny’s eyes sparkled “You are like my sister so I don’t want to get too graphic but I have seen men AND women fall over themselves when they give you the once over.”

Hermione smacked Ginny in the face with a pillow but followed it up with a smile. “Thanks Gin” she whispered.

“Mi” Ginny added seriously “When someone tells you they think you are beautiful…it is ok to believe them.”

Hermione let the words hang there, turning them over in her mind as she gave Ginny a tight hug.


	11. Red and Ferret

_Malfoy,_

_I’m dating one of your best friends. You would like to date one of mine. The way I see it we either do the obligatory “You hurt her I’ll hurt you” or we team up to rock their world._

_GW_

_Red,_

_I have a day and a half to plan something that will wow her, does not open either of us up to gossip hungry muckrakers and also won’t make her feel that I’m trying to hide her. In return for your help with that impossible problem I will tell you that Pansy is secretly a hopeless romantic with a soft spot for quaint bed and breakfast type places in charming villages._

_DM_

_Ferret,_

_Tell Theo and Luna and Blaise and whoever has his attention right now that they are having dinner with you tomorrow night. I’ll owl the details._

_Red_

Draco put Ginny’s latest letter away and took a sip of firewhiskey. She may be a Weasley but he’d always known that Red had a Slytherin streak. He thought that made her perfect for Pans and would hopefully also give him some ideas for giving Hermione everything she deserved. He swirled the ice and stared into the fire. He still felt a little guilty like he should be mourning the death of his marriage, but he couldn’t deny that he felt freer then he had in years. Once the inevitable hubbub died down, he hoped that he could live his life on his own terms.

“Draco” his mother said, knocking lightly on the door “After we meet with the Gringotts representatives tomorrow we are going to sit down with Rita Skeeter” Draco made a face and his mother put up her hands “I know, I know. She is not my favorite person either but I want to get out ahead of this story.”

“Mother, I promised Astoria that I wouldn’t share details of the divorce.” He reminded her

“And you won’t” she said smoothly “We are going to give her an update on the charitable work that YOU have been doing and then at the very end mention that Astoria has chosen to leave the marriage and relocate to France but we have no further comment.” Narcissa shrugged “If Rita chooses to read more into that statement well, we can hardly be blamed for that can we?”

“Any word from her?” Draco asked in a low voice

“She owled Lucius to change the wards on the chateau and gave the instructions for her new bank in France.” Narcissa said, wrinkling her nose “She told us she packed what she felt entitled to and if she missed anything to send it to her. Looking in her quarters it seems she took mostly clothes and jewelry not a lot of other, personal effects. He confirmed he would do those things tomorrow and also reminded her that the vow bound her from telling any lies about us, or her marriage, and that in return we would maintain her lifestyle for 10 years or until she was married again.”

Draco gave a bitter laugh “I’d say it was almost too easy, but she got everything she wanted and also will have the benefit of the doubt from pretty much everyone.” He stretched, running a hand across his forearm, “after all. I’m the big bad deatheater and she is the innocent girl fleeing an arranged marriage.”

Narcissa’s robes rustled as she crossed the room to her son. Perching on the arm of the chair she eased his head to shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair “Oh my son” she said sadly “You have been punished enough. By your own family, by wizarding society, by the loss of childhood and innocence. Please, you don’t need to punish yourself as well.”

“Mother” Draco said in a husky voice “I asked Hermione Granger out, on a date.” He laughed a little, it sounded so…juvenile. “I have gotten to know her and I started having feelings but kept them at bay because of my marriage and even though it just ended I”

His mother hugged him tighter “I think that is wonderful Dragon.” She said sincerely “She is brilliant and lovely and has a good heart. I can’t think of anyone better for you to go on a _date_ with.” She smirked a little at the phrase. “Anyone who knows you, who cares about you, knows what your marriage was and wouldn’t begrudge you a bit of happiness. Anyone who doesn’t, well, there are no children involved and that speaks volumes to much of the wizarding world.” Narcissa sighed “And in the end we can’t control the narrative beyond a certain point and there is no reason in avoiding living to try to grasp for it.”

“Thank you Mother” Draco mumbled, leaning into her like he did when he was small.

“Of course my Dragon” she said, kissing his head lightly “I’m off to bed. Get some rest, tomorrow may be a long day.”


	12. Finalized

_DRACO MALFOY AND ASTORIA GREENGRASS DIVORICE_

_In a move sure to shock the Pureblood Wizarding World, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass have officiously dissolved their union. “The paperwork was filed three years ago and crumbled to ash this morning” a dowdy receptionist at Magical Contracts (who didn’t seem nearly impressed enough that I had trekked down FIFTY flights of stairs to her barren wasteland of an office) told me._

_Draco Malfoy notorious for his role in You-Know-Who’s rise and later fall has kept as low a profile as possible for someone with his many assets. Through diligent reporting I have found that along with the public Reparation Fund recently announced in this very paper Draco Malfoy is also a major benefactor behind the Hogwarts Scholarship for Muggle-Borns and the Lupin-Tonks House for War Orphans. _

_Astoria Greengrass is a regular at charity social galas and appears regularly in the society pages._

_When asked for details, Lord Malfoy only said “I can confirm the divorce” but this reporter, always attune to emotional wavelengths of those she interviews detached more then a hint of melancholy sadness._

_Astoria Greengrass did not reply to owls._

_A source close to the couple confided that “Astoria has chosen to leave the marriage and relocate to France. Lord Malfoy has been nothing but respectful and attentive to his wife so this caught him by surprise.” It is true, readers, that no hint of scandal has surrounded these two so I’ll leave it up to YOU to decode what the cause of all this might be._

Narcissa folded the paper with a satisfied rustle and slid the article to Lucius. He read through it and snorted delicately “A source close to the couple?” he asked.

Narcissa shrugged “What? I am close to them.”

Lucius shook his head “And how many Galleons did this piece cost the estate?”

“Never you mind dear” she said, picking up her tea with a smirk.

***

Ginny flung the paper at Hermione and pounced on her bed “Looks like the Wizarding World has its most eligible bachelor back” she smirked.

Hermione read the article then flopped back with a sigh “How long until this dies down?” she wondered.

“Society divorce? Redeemed bad boy? Uh…never?” Ginny said with a roll of her eyes and Hermione buried her head under the covers with a groan. “It’s alright Mi” Ginny said reassuringly “Just keep a low profile for a month and it will just be regularly news, not scandals divorce related news.”

“Not helpful” Hermione muttered from under the covers “Besides” she said, peeking her head out “You seem awfully confident this is going to be something. We haven’t even been on a date.”

“Ah” Ginny said, with a superior lilt to her voice “But you were grinning from his note like a lovesick teenager. I haven’t seen that much goofy joy since….” She thought back and her face pinched “The ginger menace known as my brother.”

“It has been a while” Hermione agreed softly.

“Exactly” Ginny piped up “So just plan to have fun and maybe ‘have fun’” she said knowingly “and see what happens.”

Hermione shared a grin with the redhead. She was so grateful that despite how things had ended with Ron, along with Harry and Ginny’s somewhat awkward realization that they weren’t really “each other’s type” the fiery girl had stuck by her.

“And how’s Pansy” Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

Ginny’s eyes sparkled “Splendid” she said “Who knew we’d both have the hots for a snake huh? Speaking of, we are going out with all the usuals on Tuesday. You should come!”

“That’s the night of the date” Hermione reminded her

“OH, I know” Ginny said with a conspiratorially wink “It’s all part of the plan.” She bounced away leaving Hermione shaking her head.

**

When Draco arrived at Andromeda’s he could hear the drone of the lessons and tutors from the classroom, but it was the sound of sweet and slightly off-key singing that drew his attention. Pausing in the doorway, he saw Hermione laying on the floor with baby Rowena learning on her knees. She sang softly while she moved her hand, tracking eye movements and testing muscle tone. When Rowena started to fuss, she picked her up and danced around with her, murmuring in her ear. She turned and caught sight of Draco, then flushed and tried to hide behind the child.

“M'Lady Rowena” Draco said in his most courtly manner “Shall we show this good Healer how a true princess of the realm dances?” He took the girl from Hermione with a wink and proceeded to waltz her around the room, finishing with a dip that had Rowena crowing with laughter.

Hermione swept into a deep curtsey “Lord Malfoy” she said with a slight smirk “I stand corrected.” Draco tried to think of a clever response but gave up, choosing instead to kiss her warmly on the cheek.

Draco carried the still babbling Rowena back into the kitchen and handed her off to one of the elves for a bottle. When he turned back, Hermione was bent over her notes with a slight crease in her forehead. Draco watched her, wondering how someone could make healer robes so enticing. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her. “How are you doing?” She asked sympathetically.

“Numb? Relieved?” Draco shrugged “Not really sure.”

“That’s fair” Hermione said reassuringly “It’s not like there is a set script, trust me.” He looked at her questioningly and she laughed slightly “Ron” she explained “We didn’t end particularly well but at the same time I was relieved and now we’re decent friends.”

“And after him was” Draco started to ask, then cut himself off “Sorry, not my place.”

“No, it’s fine” Hermione said “I’ve been on dates since then but nothing serious. I get pretty caught up in my work as you might imagine.” There was a slight awkward pause then she asked brightly “Are we still on for tonight?”

His face cleared “Yes, definitely. Did Ginny talk to you?”

“Kind of” Hermione said, making a face “She likes to be mysterious.”

“Just follow her lead. The first part will be with friends but then it will be just us.” Draco was pleased to see her flushing just slightly. “Shall we find Andromeda?” He asked “I’d like to hear your observations on Rowena.”

“Sure” she said, swallowing hard and followed him out of the room.

***

Astoria stretched and yawned. The rapping at the window bringing her out of her half sleep. Opening the shade, she relieved the owl of its packages. She scowled slightly as she unpacked breakfast. She had neglected to include a House Elf in her list of demands and so far, had no luck acquiring one. Until then, she had a standing order for breakfast delivery. She sipped her tea as she unfolded the paper. Scanning the news of the divorce she nearly choked “Has chosen to leave the marriage” she spat through clenched teeth “A source close to the couple?” She threw the paper across the room and watched the pages flutter and settle. “Narcissa” she said bitterly and her mind started whirling.


	13. The Date

“Ginny” Hermione begged “Please just stop.”

Ginny was dancing around the room throwing outfit after outfit toward her friend. She paused “You never go out” she whined “Please let me dress you up.”

“NO” Hermione said firmly “I want to be comfortable or I won’t be able to relax and have fun.”

“Fine” Ginny pouted, throwing herself on the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione kissed the top of her friend’s head “Thank you” she said sincerely and vanished into the closet.

She emerged a few minutes later and Ginny let out a low whistle. “Mi!” she said appreciatively “You look incredible.” She motioned to her friend to turn around and Hermione gave a sly smile and struck a pose. The black dress followed all her curves, the higher neckline somehow drawing MORE attention to her chest. A little leg showed before the rest was encased in tall black boots. “Since when do you own knock me down and fuck me boots?” Ginny asked incredulously “And look at your ass. Damn girl!”

Hermione shook out her curls, biting her lower lip “I feel good” she admitted “I don’t’ even mind that this hugs my stomach.” She smoothed her hands down her hips.

“There is NOTHING to apologize for with that outfit” Ginny said decisively “Now, c’mon.”

They landed with a pop outside of Zabini’s bar. Ginny waved and Luna and Pansy made their way over with Harry. “No Ron and Lavender?” Hermione asked curiously, then narrowed her eyes at the smug look that Pansy and Ginny shared.

“He got prime seats to the game tonight” Ginny said innocently and Hermione merely hummed.

Noise down the street drew their attention as a few photographers were following along and shouting at a group of men. Hermione saw Malfoy’s blond hair immediately before recognizing Theo and Blaise. Luna waved merrily and Theo’s face lit up and pulled the others towards the group. “Keep any heated glances to yourself” Pansy murmured “Malfoy’s been coached to appear slightly melancholy and friendly but distant…for now.”

Hermione nodded and the groups greeted each other, even obliging the press with a few photos before Blaise stepped in “Now kids” Blaise said to the gathered reporters “My place has a private floo so no sense waiting around to try and catch them as they leave.” There was a buzz of disappointment as the journalists drifted off.

Blaise showed the group up a staircase to a private room. Hermione could tell it was well warded against eavesdropping, which she appreciated. There was a good spread of food and everyone grabbed a drink. The mood was relaxed and Hermione allowed herself to breath and enjoy seeing the people around her having fun. Ginny had her arm around Pansy and her chin was resting on the brunette’s shoulder. Theo and Luna were holding hands and had their heads close together and Hermione was amused to see that Blaise and Harry were chatting and Harry seemed to be hanging on every word.

“Hi” a low voice said and she smiled and turned to Draco.

“Hi yourself” she answered “So this was the big plan?”

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair “Yes, mates consoling me in my sorrow. Meeting up with you all unexpectedly.” He gestured towards a door “and then a chance for you and I to have our date without prying eyes.” He shifted uncomfortably “I don’t want you to think I’m hiding it or anything, just.”

Hermione cut him off “Hiding it would be the people you care about not knowing. This is just letting us keep our privacy.” He smiled in relief.

“What do you say we visit with everyone for a while, then continue to part two?” He asked warmly and Hermione nodded and followed him over to talk with Blaise and Harry.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go to the game with Ron” Hermione said to Harry.

“Oh, yeah” he said guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was specifically instructed to make sure Ron and Lavender went to this one.” Hermione gave him a hard look “Lavender considers herself one of Astoria’s best friends” he admitted and Hermione nodded in understanding.

As the food diminished and the conversation wound down, Draco offered Hermione an arm. “Shall we?” he asked and she quirked her lips into a smile as she took looped her arm through his.

“I’m going to be out ALL NIGHT” Ginny said pointedly “JUST in case you were wondering.” Hermione just rolled her eyes at the redhead who dissolved into a fit of giggles with Pansy.

Draco pushed open the door and guided Hermione through. The warmth of his hand on her lower back sent little shock waves through her. They emerged on a terrace and Hermione gasped to see Diagon Ally spread out below them. Sound was muffled and Draco nodded towards the privacy wards shimmering across the opening. She sank onto the couch and patted the spot next to her. Draco took it and for a few beats they just stared at each other. Hermione started to giggle and Draco raised an eyebrow, making her laugh even harder. I feel like a 4th year” she confessed “I haven’t had butterflies like this in forever.”

Draco nodded in agreement before gently lacing his fingers through hers “I hope this is OK” he said in a low voice “I’ve wanted to touch you for weeks now.” She blushed and nodded, running her thumb along his wrist “How did your presentation to the board go?” he asked suddenly and Hermione’s eyes lit up as she launched in to a story.

As the night progressed, Hermione ended up with her legs across Draco’s lap, trying to ignore the tingles as he traced the small line of exposed skin above her boots. She in turn had laid a hand on his shoulder while she made some point and never bothered to move it.

They were both startled when a graceful paper crane flew into the room and unfolded to reveal a note from Blaise

_Not that I want to interrupt but we close soon and I assume you want to take advantage of the private floo._

Hermione unfolded herself and stretched, Draco was entranced by the way her dress stretched enticingly across her chest. “May I see you home?” He asked in a husky voice and Hermione nodded without meeting his eyes.

Stepping through the floo into her quiet flat, Hermione fidgeted with her dress “Do you. I mean would you like a nightcap?”

Draco huffed “I do” he admitted “But I won’t.” She looked disappointed and he stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and smoothing a curl off her forehead “My control is fraying every minute I’m with you” he admitted and Hermione leaned slightly closer to him “But this week” he gave a sharp laugh “It’s messed with me more then I thought it would. I need a little distance from it so I can be clear-headed and here for you.”

He glanced at her and looked incredibly vulnerable. She cupped his cheek and nodded, smiling. “I understand” she said softly “Thank you for not using me as a way to forget.”

“I would like to kiss you, if that’s alright.” He added, his voce low. Hermione nodded and raised up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his. Draco let out a puff of air from a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Threading his hand into her curls he pulled her closer. Just like imagined, the curve of her body fit against him perfectly. He held her like that, lips meeting for moments then breaking away only to come together again. He pulled back with a shaky laugh. “You are something else” he marveled “I’ll owl you tomorrow?”

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Sweet dreams” she whispered slyly and he winked before stepping back through the floo.


	14. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and characters! Another chapter of flirty letters for you here. I just wrote their second date and things get a little more "rated e" I usually try to keep the smut in it's own chapter so you can skip if it's not your thing.

“Everyone decent?” Ginny called cheekily before coming back into the flat. She looked around and glared suspiciously at Hermione “Where’d you stash him?” She asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“He didn’t stay” she said pointedly and Ginny groaned in disappointment.

“You mean” she said accusingly “I stayed out all night for NO REASON.”

Hermione’s eyes drifted over her roommate, taking in her barely surpressed grin and the faint purple love bite peeking out of her collar. “Yes” Hermione answered flatly “You certainly looked like you’ve had a miserable time of it.” Ginny laughed and dove over the back of the couch, tickling Hermione until they both fell on the floor.

“Seriously” Ginny asked “Did you have a good night?”

“The best” Hermione admitted with a smile and Ginny clapped her hands.

“Well” the redhead said philosophically “It makes losing the 5 Galleons more palatable.” At Hermione’s shocked expression she shrugged “Pansy said he wouldn’t stay. I said he would.”

**

Astoria caught sight of a familiar blond and snatched up the paper. She read rapidly through the empty niceties about old grudges being forgotten, then concentrated on the picture. He looked distant and closed. She tossed her hair “Pining for me no doubt” she said aloud to the empty room. Her fingers drummed on the paper as she stared off in thought “Wouldn’t Narcissa just HATE it” she thought smugly “If her precious baby was having trouble moving on?” Humming to herself she got up and walked to her closet.

**

_Granger,_

_I hope you slept well. When can I see you again?_

_DM_

_Malfoy,_

_It took me a while to fall asleep but once I did my dreams were glorious. How about you? What about Thursday? We could stay in at mine._

_HG_

_PS: Don’t you think its time you started calling me Hermione? Or as I’m sure you’ve figured out my friends call me Mi_

_Mi,_

_This will take some getting used to. You’ve ALWAYS been Granger to me. I may still use it sometimes, when you need scolding (or when I’m speaking to you as supervisor of course.). Mi is pretty, it fits the more mature you that you’ve become. Hermione I’ll save. It’s a name that’s meant to be whispered low and pleading, or maybe shouted like a prayer. You realize by asking this you now have to call me Draco…can you do that? Thursday at yours sound lovely, but don’t cook. I’ll bring down._

_DM_

_Draco,_

_I should be back from work around 5 and I’ll open my floo then. Maybe come at 6?_

_HG_

_Mi,_

_I’ll see you then. I hope I didn’t offend you with my last letter._

_DM_

_Draco,_

_You did NOT offend in the slightest. I could see your playful smile as I read it. Let’s just say some other very nice visuals from your description of my name were on my mind also._

_HG_

_MI,_

_I’m so relieved. I’ve been out of “the game” as the kids call it for so long that I was worried I came on too strong._

_DM_

_Draco,_

_Luckily, I hate mind games almost as much as I hate organized sports. So, please continue to be upfront and honest. I’ll follow your example; I can’t stop thinking about that goodnight kiss._

_HG_

_Mi,_

_Not only can I not stop thinking about it but I can still feel your curls tangled around my fingers and your smell and the warmth of your body against mind. I have never had a kiss that burned itself into my mind like that._

_DM_

_Draco,_

_Really? Because I heard rumors about you at school and your sample size seems much large then mine. Regardless, I’m glad it was equally good for you. Also, these letters are getting me through some deadly data analysis, so thank you._

_HG_

_Mi,_

_You know you should never believe rumors. My sample size isn’t that large and besides, since graduating it was just Astoria. I don’t think that ever in our courtship or marriage did I feel as alive as I did with you._

_I’m sorry your day is dull. It is eerily quiet here. Father is still sulking around the house, picking up the shattered pieces of his plans for the family. Mother is “out” and Pansy left for lunch an hour ago and no sign of her yet. Why do I feel that Red is to blame for that?”_

_DM_

_Draco,_

_I can almost guarantee that Ginny is behind your Executive Assistant’s disappearance. I got our “don’t come home” code not that long ago so…._

_If I may ask, what were your Father’s plans? Why was he making any concerning you?_

_HG_

_Mi,_

_My Father’s plans centered around an advantageous marriage with a Pureblood family untainted by the war. A grandson to carry on the family name and perhaps 1 or 2 as insurance. He wanted a son and daughter in law who were the toast of society so he could follow along in our wake and regain some of his power._

_As to WHY he did this. Pureblood tradition is a funny thing. I am Lord Malfoy but tradition dictates that he still makes all of the decisions for the House. Until I have an heir, everything was to go through him, even most discussions you would THINK would happen between a wedded couple were mediated by him. It’s…awful._

_DM_

_Draco,_

_You, of course, realize that I am none of those things. Not Pureblood, not a society girl, not going to trot along behind a husband as he blazes a path. And as for heirs. Ignore that. I’m not trying to put the carriage before the thestral but if this is just something you want to do for fun for a while I need to know._

_HG_

_Mi,_

_I told you that what I wanted most was just to BE. I don’t want power; I want to earn the money I make and any respect I get. And, I want a partner not a decoration. You have wit and fire and kindness and are everything I could want._

_Also, please remember my Father ha no actual says. I am Lord Malfoy._

_DM_

_Mi,_

_In case I wasn’t clear. I don’t do flings and Blaise assures me I am NEVER fun…so I guess what I’m saying is let’s give this a try and I’m in as long as it is something, we both want._

_DM_

_Draco,_

_I’m glad that didn’t scare you off. It’s not that I’m looking to dive into Serious Commitment, I just don’t like wasting time. Maybe its leftover from the war, maybe its just my own bossy know it all ness._

_I’m headed home for the day and Ginny muttered something this morning about “roommate bonding” so I may not answer more tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_HG_

_Mi,_

_I’d like to think that it is because we know ourselves. What we need and what we can give._

_I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I’ll be in meetings most of the day so I may not be able to owl._

_Sleep well,_

_DM_

Draco took the stack of letters from Hermione and locked them in his bottom drawer. Thinking for a moment he added a few more discreet wards. He didn’t think Lucius Malfoy would be above sneaking onto his things.

“Mipsy” he called and a small elf appeared with a bob. “I am going to be bringing dinner to a friend’s house tomorrow. A special friend” he conceded when the elf’s eyes widened “Do you think you could hep me put something together?”

The elf was nearly vibrating with excitement “OF course master’ she exclaimed “MIpsy and the other elves will put together a most wonderful dinner for your special friend. The witch or wizard will not even be able to believe it sir.”

Draco smiled “Thank you. Bring it up here around 6:00 tomorrow.” The elf nodded and vanished with a pop.

“Your in for it now” Pansy’s voice sounded amused as she sauntered into the office. “The elves hated the She Dragon almost as much as I did. Any chance to impress a different special friend is going to work them into a frenzy.”

Draco smirked but then his face dropped “How did I not realize that she was so completely awful to everyone I care about?” He asked sadly “I feel like I failed all of you.”

Pansy hugged him tightly “You were doing exactly as you were supposed to as an honorable husband.” She reminded him “Besides, she was excellent at hiding her awfulness AND Lucius did everything eh could to hide any friction.” She shrugged “Trust me. NO one blames you for any of this.”

Draco laughed but there was no joy in it. “Well, I guess there is a first for everything.” He remarked bitterly.

Pansy smoothed his hair back “Now get out of here” she scolded “You have a packed day tomorrow and Ginny mentioned she was banned from the apartment starting at 6 so….”

Draco’s heart jumped as he remembered his date with Hermione the next night. “Well, if you already know you’ll see Red at 6 then you shouldn’t have to take another 3-hour lunch break, hm Pans?” He asked with a smirk, earning him a smack and scowl from his assistant.

He took his leave, chuckling as he made his way down the hall to his room. pushing open the door he was surprised to see a regal owl pecking at the window. Frowning slightly, he took off the parchment and unrolled it. A scrap of fabric fluttered to the ground. Picking it up he realized it was a handkerchief with the delicate monogram of “AM” in the corner. Turning it over he caught a whiff of the perfume Astoria always wore. Imported, of course, and hideously expensive. Looking over the paper he couldn’t find an explanatory note or clue to what this was. Shaking his head, he threw the cloth on his dresser. This was either a reprimand or an elaborate prank.

**

Mipsy brought his breakfast along with the Daily Prophet the next morning. Draco perused it only half paying attention. On page 6, at the top of the society section, was a smiling Astoria twisting and preening for the camera. “Beautiful divorcee enjoys a night out.” Draco looked at it, yes, she was pretty. He could admit that. But it did nothing for him. Why look to that ice-cold sharpness when you could have Hermione’s fiery passion? Shaking his head, he closed the paper and went back to his breakfast.


	15. Promotion

Draco had every intention of focusing on his meetings, but by lunch he had given it up as an impossible task. All he could think about was Hermione’s laugh and the playful letters they’d exchanged the day before. He went back to the Manor at lunch and threw down his bag with a heavy sigh. Pansy looked up and said sympathetically “Rough meeting?”

“It shouldn’t have been” Draco admitted “But I was distracted.” Pansy’s eyes twinkled but she didn’t say anything. Draco stared at his afternoon schedule. “Pansy” he said suddenly “What does your afternoon look like?”

Pansy thumbed through the papers on her desk “Nothing pressing” she said “What’s up?”

“The planning meeting for the primary school is at 2pm. You’re going” He announced.

“Me?” Pansy squawked.

“Yes” he answered decisively, digging through his folders for the right file and tossing it at her. “This is your baby. You did the research you should be the one on the committee as our representative.”

Pansy’s eyes lit up but then she frowned “I’m just an assistant” she reminded him “Who would take me seriously?”

Draco drummed his fingers on the desk then rummaged in his files, stacking a few of them up. Presenting them to Pansy with a flourish he announced “You are now the Director of Charitable Endeavors for Malfoy Inc. Tasked with the Hogwarts scholarship, Reparation Fund, Lupin-Tonks House and primary school initiative.” He laughed a little at Pansy’s stunned expression. “You do the work anyway” he reminded her “Now you’ll just get the salary and the title to match.”

Pans stared at the folders in her hands, two spots of pink staining her cheeks “You mean it” she asked breathlessly and Draco nodded.

“You are smart and can handle it” he said firmly “It will be doing me a favor by letting me focus on the money-making side of things.” He grinned “Only thing I won’t give up are my visits to Andromeda’s.”

Pansy laughed and shifted the files to her hip “I wouldn’t dream of it” she said solemnly “Genevieve would have my head.” She paused “But who is going to keep YOU on track?” she asked worriedly “Even without Astoria’s “social” responsibilities to manage it is too much for you to do on your own.”

“Ask around” Draco said “See if there is some other person suffering from the war who could use a boost.” Pansy nodded and moved back to her desk. “And now” Draco said mischievously “I suddenly find myself with a free afternoon.”

He put on his coat as Pansy rolled her eyes “Slytherin” she said affectionately “Say hi to Hermione for me.’ Draco winked and was gone with a pop.

***

Hermione’s eyes were glued to her microscope as she twiddled the dials and murmured observations. Suddenly, she sniffed and sat up, her stomach gurgling loudly as she recognized the aroma of spicy curry. Frowning she got up and walked into her office to find Draco sprawled out on the couch reading through papers, and a number of take-away containers scattered on the table in front of him.

Her brain short circuited slightly, from the surprise at seeing him of course but also at how downright sexy he looked relaxed and slightly disheveled “Um” she said slowly “Weren’t we meeting for dinner?”

Draco bounded off the couch and hugged her with a huge smile, spinning her around before setting her back down. “I couldn’t wait” he admitted “I was distracted all morning and I figured I wasn’t going to get any work done. I had to come see you.” He fidgeted slightly “I should have asked first.”

Hermione leaned in and kissed him “but you brought food so I’ll forgive you this once.” She plopped on the couch next to him and peeked into the containers. They both dished up what they wanted, concentrating a little harder than necessary as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

Giving a contented sigh, Hermione waved a fork at Draco “I thought you had a packed day” she chided.

“I did” Draco said with a smirk “So I gave Pansy a promotion.” Hermione’s eyebrows shot up so he explained about his newly created Director of Charitable Endeavors position.

“That’s brilliant” Hermione said, bouncing a little on the couch “She’ll do an excellent job, it will use her many talents.”

“I agree’ Draco nodded “I didn’t think of it until I wanted to get out of the meeting but it fits perfectly.”

“Slytherin” Hermione said with a shake of her head, and Draco chuckled at her having the same response as Pansy. Hermione scraped the last bit of curry off her plate and set it down. Leaning forward she looked at Draco with a twinkle in her eye. “SO, Mr. Malfoy. Now that you’ve seen me will you be able to focus on your work?”

Draco also set down his plate and laced his fingers through hers, tugging her slightly closer. “Almost” He said in a low voice “Just one more thing.” He leaned into her, moving his other hand to trace her cheek and jaw. Hermione’s breath hitched and when their lips touched it was like an electric shock passed between them. She sighed into the kiss and Draco gave a strangled moan, moving one hand to her hair and gripping the other tightly in his. Hermione’s tongue darted out and traced the seam of his lips and Draco pulled back with a ragged laugh. “I have to stop” he said huskily “Or neither of us are getting back to work.”

Hermione blushed and bit her lower lip. Draco smoothed his thumb across her cheek and traced the outline of her lips. “You are so beautiful” he murmured “I can’t get you out of my head.” She leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered shut.

Suddenly a loud clang made them both jump and Hermione’s eyes flew open. “Damn!” she exclaimed “My experiment!” She raced back into the lab and moved swiftly mixing and measuring before setting the beaker over a low flame. Draco watched in amusement from the door until she turned around and pushed the hair off her forehead “I need until 3 to get this stable” she told him “but then I could be done for the day.”

Draco’s eyes lit up “I’ll come back for you then” he promised and with a quick kiss, he left.

Hermione shook her head as she went back to her experiment, but a little doubt knawed at her. This was alright…wasn’t it? She was falling fast and he was just divorced and MALFOY. Sighing she conjured a Patronus and sent it off to Ginny asking her to floo when she was available.

A while later she heard a familiar voice calling from her office. She hurried in just as Ginny was stepping out of the fireplace. “I didn’t mean you had to come over” Hermione said apologetically.

“Nonsense” Ginny said with a save “In person is frankly easier then kneeling and sticking my head in the fire.” She helped herself to tea and looked at Hermione expectantly. “So…” she prompted.

“Draco surprised me with lunch and I agreed to leave work early to hang out and I want to but I also think it seems like maybe that’s moving too fast and I wasn’t sure and you know I overthink things and…”

“Granger!” Ginny cut her off with a laugh “Breathe girl. Ok, now, it’s great that you are leaving work early. The last time you did that was never. It’s a 2nd date of course you are anxious to see each other. If it feels right just go with it.”

“But his divorce” Hermione worried.

“Was the official end to a relationship long dying” Ginny said archly “As you so astutely noted you tend to overthink things so…stop it.”

Hermione let out a long breath and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. “You’re right. Thanks Gin.”

“It’s what friends are for Mi” she said with a smile. “Now finish this off so you can go get some real action.” She ducked Hermione’s swat as she stepped back into the fireplace.


	16. Consent is Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to "Explicit" because there are some chapters coming up that will rate that. I'll do my best to keep most of the smut in its own chapter so if it isn't your thing you can skip without losing the thread of the story. This chapter has a LITTLE lemons in it, but not too much.
> 
> Also, I finished the story! I think it will have about 14 more chapters. Some long, some short, but I just need to get it typed in and edited so I should be able to keep posting one a day! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it! Keep commenting, I love hearing from you.

At 3pm, Hermione heard a knock at the lab door. She opened it with a smile to see Draco holding a bouquet of flowers. “For you” he said and her smiled widened as she conjured a vase for them.

“So, what should we do?” She asked, suppressing a giggle “I feel like I’m cutting class or something.”

“I had an idea” Draco said carefully “But you don’t have to say yes.” Hermione looked at him quizzically. “I thought you might like to see the Malfoy Library. I can apparate us right into it and you won’t even have to set foot in any other part.” He paused, silver eyes looking at her warily.

Hermione took a deep breath. She had come a long way from the nightmares and no longer shuddered when the Manor was mentioned. The gala had been fine, even with its imposing hulk in the background, and she had heard about the library. Her eyes focused again, taking in Draco’s stiff posture and cautious look. He knew, he’d been there for Merlin’s sake. “Your parents?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“I’ll make sure we aren’t disturbed” he promised.

“OK” Hermione said softly “I have always wanted to see your library.”

Draco exhaled with a whoosh“Ok. Great. That’s great.” Hermione laughed. Slightly off-balance Draco was just too adorable. He reached out a hand and tucked her carefully into her side, smiling reassuringly as they disapparated with a pop.

Hermione was focused on getting her balance so it took a moment to register the room they were in. She did a slow 360, mouth hanging open, until she faced Draco once more. “Speechless Granger?” he asked with a smirk and she smacked him gently on the shoulder, but couldn’t reply. “Mipsy” Draco called and an elf popped into view.

“Yes master?” The elf said before catching sight of Hermione “Oh Master! Is this the special friend we are bringing dinner to?” she asked with delight.

Hermione laughed as Draco’s ears went pink “Yes Mipsy” he replied “This is Miss Hermione Granger. Please treat her just as you do me.” Mipsy nodded eagerly “Mi” he said “This is Mipsy, one of several free elves employed at the Manor.” Hermione nodded politely “We will be here for a while.” He continued “Please see we aren’t disturbed.” Mipsy’s eyes shot open and Hermione smothered a giggle “Not like that” Draco said with a theatrical sigh “Just. Oh, never mind. Anyway, bring dinner here at 6”

“Yes sir” Mipsy said brightly, drawing a few runes that sunk into the wards of the room before popping away.

Once she had left, Draco pulled Hermione’s arm through his and showed her around. Her eyes got bigger and bigger as they went into the older texts and he pulled out a few he thought might interest her. When they circled back to the front of the room Draco nodded towards the couch near a crackling fire. “It’s not exactly a romantic adventure” he admitted “But if you want, we can just spend some time reading?”

Hermione’s eyes shown “You know just how to talk nerdy to me and get my heart racing Malfoy” she said playfully. Taking the top book off the stack she got comfortable on the sofa. Draco grinned and sat down too, tangling his legs with hers as he stretched out.

The only sound was the crackling fire and the occasional rustle of pages. Draco looked up every now and then and his breath would catch at the intelligence and excitement radiating off of Hermione. He also had to admit that he was getting more then a little turned on. She had twisted her hair off her neck, exposing a long line of skin, and was gently biting her lip. Occasionally, Hermione would wander down an aisle and stagger back under the weight of too many books. She’d catch his eye and grin like a kid at Honeydukes. He’d never felt this comfortable and content with someone he wanted to shag so badly.

They both jumped when Mipsy appeared with an overloaded hamper. Draco took it and thanked the elf profusely. He turned to Hermione “Think you can tear yourself away?” he asked with a smile. She looked longingly at the stack of books and he laughed. “Tell you what.” He said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, “I’ll set up a direct floo connection from your place right to here. You can come in whenever you’d like.”

Hermione threw herself at him and kissed him hard, before recovering and backing away with blush. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, giving her a long, lazy kiss that made both of their hearts beat erratically. Pulling back, he leaned his head against her. “Witch” he said with a low moan and she shivered at the promise in his voice. Scooping up the basket with one hand and Hermione with the other, he apparated them both to her flat.

As promised, Ginny was nowhere in sight and as soon as they landed Draco had pulled her back to him, tangling his hand in her hair and capturing her mouth. She kissed him back just as fiercely, tongue darting out to taste him. Draco traced kisses along her neck, his breath in her ear making her shiver. Gripping his shoulder, she pulled him gently backward, blindly reaching for the couch until she bumped into it and sat down hard. Draco sat next to her and pulled her across his lap. She moaned as she felt his erection teasing her core even through their layers of clothes.

Hermione kissed along his jaw, noting to herself the places that made him nearly go still with desire. He tugged her back up so he could kiss her again and cupped her ass to pull her closer. Running his hands appreciatively along the swell of her ass and thighs he murmured brokenly into her mouth “You have the hottest body. Salazar help me its all I’ve dreamed about for weeks.” Hermione laughed and gave her hips a little roll, earning a growl. Her shirt rode up slightly and when Draco felt bare skin he pulled back and searched her face. “Is this ok?” He asked seriously ”Whatever you want, or don’t want, is fine. I’ll try to ask but also just tell me.”

Hermione thought, blushing a little “Not to sound like a teenager” she joked “But, um, I don’t want to go _all the way_ tonight, ok?”

“Absolutely” Draco said.

She smiled “Thank you. Um, I guess other then that we’ll just see?”

Draco’s eyes darkened slightly and he pulled her in for a kiss “I think that is a wonderful plan Hermione” he nearly purred “I’ll make sure to ask. Like, can I touch you here?” He slid one hand down her torso, grazing her breast slightly.

Goosebumps puckered her skin and she stammered “Yes”

“And here?” he asked, sliding a hand to her waistband and letting one finger trail across the damp cloth between her legs.

“Yes” she gasped

“Just hands or my mouth too” he whispered wickedly in her ear.

“Both. Both are good” she breathed. “Circe!” she thought to herself “Whoever tries to argue that asking for consent isn’t sexy needs to take lessons from this man.”


	17. LEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, you deserve some smut. If you aren't a fan, just skip this chapter. Tomorrow when I post it will have the relevant bits to keep you on track with the story. 
> 
> PS: I'm still pretty new at writing "E" rated stuff so I hope this is ok

Draco slid his hands under her shirt, tracing the band of her bra to the front, and then just underneath it. Hermione went back to kissing him, this time slow and deep letting her tongue slide over his and teasing him with the promise of what else she could do with her mouth. Draco slid the shirt up her back and she leaned back and raised her arms so he could take it all the way off. He kissed down her chest, running his tongue lazily along the cup of her bra before giving little nips to the sensitive skin. She threw her head back, lost in the feeling.

Her hands were trembling a little as she began to unbutton his shirt. She looked up through her lashes to see Draco watching her. She smiled and he shook his head slightly. “I never thought.” he started and she nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Is this alright?” she asked in a quiet voice.

Draco gave a shaky laugh “Definitely. Thanks for asking. But yes.” Hermione bit her lip as she slid the shirt off his shoulders. Running her hand across the broad expanse of his chest. Her eyes caught sight of the scars crisscrossing his torso and he shifted uncomfortable “Unintentional souvenir from Potter.” He said lightly as he also instinctively twisted his arm to hide the dark mark.

Hermione grasped his wrist and pulled his arm up to her. Kissing softly along it until she got to the smear of ink. Using her tongue, she gently traced the curves of the mark before kissing up to his shoulder. Biting lightly, she smiled as he groaned and then she began kissing and tasting each of the scars, following one until it trailed to an end and then picking up a new one. Draco leaned back, pulling her with him, and his eyes closed at her gentle, insistent touch. Without breaking contact, she unclasped her bra and threw it aside, guiding his hands up to her breasts. He ran his thumb across the taught nipples and caressed every inch of them, pinching slightly and smiling at her gasp of pleasure and the involuntary role of her hips.

Hermione tugged him sideways until they were both laying down in a tangle of limbs. He trailed his hands across her, loving the soft feeling of her skin and the gentle rise and curve of her stomach. Watching her carefully he trailed one hand down until it was teasing the waistband of her pants. She crooked one knee and gave a shy smile and he leaned in to kiss her as he slid a finger along her wet heat. Hermione gasped and arched into his touch as he trailed his finger down across her center, dipping in slightly before bringing some of the wetness back to her clit. When he touched her there it was like all conscious thought went out the window. She bucked her hips in rhythm with his finger and gave breathy gasps. She felt Draco’s hot breath along her neck and then a kiss near her ear. “You are a goddess” he murmured “How can I want to worship you and also use you for pleasure? Those sounds you are making drive me wild; I want to always be the one to make you gasp like that. With my fingers, my tongue, my cock.” She inhaled sharply and Draco smirked against her ear. “You like hearing these words don’t you, my little bookworm? Do they paint pictures of all the things I want to do to you? Of how I want to make you come undone, screaming my name. Of how I want to taste you, over and over until you are trembling and begging me to stop? Of how I want to make love to you and fuck you and take you any way and every way we can think of?”

“Please. Don’t stop” Hermione murmured, eyes shut tight as her hips circled and bucked.

“Not until you come apart my love” Draco whispered in her ear as he increased the speed and pressure on her clit.

Hermione felt herself building and she let herself get lost in the feeling of it until she stilled for a moment and then catapulted over the edge, gasping and sighing and giving a choked cry of “Draco!” He pulled her closer as she trembled in the aftershocks, smoothing his hand across her stomach and wrapping himself more tightly around her. She snuggled into him, feeling her heartbeat and breathing slowly return to normal, until she could finally give a shaky laugh and lean up for a kiss. Draco smoothed the hair back from her face and leaned in closer “That was, without a doubt, the hottest thing I have ever seen” he confided and she made a face. “I swear” he said “I have never seen anyone fall apart like you do Hermione. I can’t wait to do it again.” She grinned at that and pulled him down for a kiss. Letting her hand trail down his torso and pop the button open on his pants. “You don’t have to” he started but she kissed him again.

“May I?” she asked innocently and he laughed and nodded. She ran her hands up his smooth shaft, feeling him tremor and gasp as her hands moved up and down. She kissed him again, matching the movements of her tongue in his mouth with the way her hand caressed him. “I may like words” she said in a breathy voice “But sometimes images are so much more effective.” Breaking contact for only a moment she rolled him onto his back and straddled him, grasping his cock in front of her as she arched her back slightly and let her hand trail over her own body. Draco’s eyes went wide as she let her hands run over her curves, pinching her nipples and trailing down to her hips. She moved her hips in time with her hand and let out little gasps and moans at the feeling of her sensitive core sliding over the fabric. Draco’s eyes never left her until his head went back and he gasped his release. Hermione muttered a quick _scourgify_ before leaning in to kiss him soundly. “Thank you” she whispered into his ear and Draco laughed.

“Thank you” he countered and kissed her gently. “Now…can I interest you in dinner?”


	18. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but with fluff and plot so hopefully you forgive me?

He’d expected dinner to be awkward, blushing, stilted conversation, ignoring what had just happened. Instead, it was relaxed, almost silly, with Hermione giggling at the immense spread Mipsy had sent. She pointed out all the suspected aphrodisiacs that had been had woven into the meal and Draco swore darkly he’d have a talk with that elf. After dinner, he led her back to the couch, arranging her across his lap so he could kiss and taste every bit of exposed skin, sinking into her kiss deeper and deeper until he felt he was drowning.

They’d drifted off at some point, he wasn’t sure how it was possible, and he woke a few hours later with her head pillowed on his chest and their legs tangled around each other. Draco didn’t move. He let the warmth of their bodies touching soak into him and it felt like, for the first time in so long, something inside him was thawing. He moved a curl off her face and marveled that she was totally relaxed and vulnerable with him. He knew what the war had done to his sleep, he could only imagine it was the same or worse for her, so he treasured even more that she felt safe with him.

Draco never wanted to leave, but he was unsure. They hadn’t discussed him staying over and he didn’t want to be an unwelcome intruder in her space in the morning. Finally, he held her close and walked quietly into her bedroom. He knew a levitating spell would be easier, but he wanted the feel of her in his arms for as long as possible. He tucked her in bed and pulled up the covers, gazing at her for a long moment before he stole out of the room. Stopping to pen a note, he arranged it on the table and then left through the floo.

The lights were low in the library and he was lost in thought as he stepped into the hall. “Where have you been?” Lucius’ voice cut through the silence and Draco fell back and clutched his wand.

Recovering, he rolled his eyes slightly. “Out” he snapped and Lucius stepped closer, attempting to loom menacingly.

“Don’t speak to me that way” Lucius growled “I’m your father. The head of this house! I deserve respect.”

“If you recall” Draco answered icily “The title of Lord Malfoy has been passed to me.”

“But, it’s tradition” Lucius spluttered and Draco sighed.

“The thing about tradition” Draco drawled “Is that it isn’t binding. It only exists when it is mutually agreed upon.” He considered “Or forced on the weak by the powerful. I assure you Father, right now neither are true.”

Lucius took another step toward Draco, hand trembling a little as he raised his cane. “ENOUGH.” Narcissa’s voice was like a whip crack in the darkened hallway. “Lucius, haven’t you done enough damage…to all of us?” Narcissa glided forward, hair loose and robe swirling like some avenging spirit. She kissed Draco lightly on the cheek. “I hope you had fun darling, I’m sorry to interrupt.” She took Lucius’ arm, digging in her nails slightly and making him wince, and took him with her back to their room.

Draco watched them go “I need to get my own place” he muttered, before heading to his room.


	19. Language of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! We start our rapid descent into absolute, unapologetic fluffiness. Bail out now if you were hoping for drawn out angst

Hermione stirred, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. She was in her bed, but wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten there. Pushing her hair back she got up and padded into the living room. Draco wasn’t there and she frowned, wondering if she’d done something to scare him off. She noticed the hamper and the parchment propped against it. Looking inside the basket she saw a full breakfast, steaming tea included, and she shook her head as she picked up the note.

_Mi,_

_I realized we hadn’t talked about me staying the night and I didn’t want to overstep. However, let me be clear, I wanted desperately to stay and leaving you was torture. You were so warm and I loved the feel of you in my arms._

_If you’ve looked in the basket, you’ll see that Mipsy was incredibly hopeful our night wouldn’t end and included breakfast. Enjoy with my compliments. I set up the floo connection between your place and the library. Perhaps you could test it out tonight around 8?_

_Yesterday was amazing. You are amazing_

_DM_

Hermione hugged the note to herself and smiled. Yesterday had been amazing. She hummed a little as she got ready for work.

**

Pansy set an extra strong cup of tea on the table near Draco and looked at him expectantly. He took a careful sip, keeping his expression blank. “How did the meeting go?” He asked and Pansy rolled her eyes, but sat down and gave him the run through of the project.

“And your afternoon?” She asked when she finished. A soft smile stole across his face “Perfect” he admitted. Pansy nodded with satisfaction and stood to go back to her desk.

“Wait, Pansy, I need your help” Draco said. She raised an eyebrow and sank back into her chair. “I need my own place.” He admitted and Pansy smirked

“Hell, yeah you do” she agreed “But why now?”

Draco sighed “I’m tired of feeling like I’m sneaking into the Manor after curfew for starters. Also, too many twisted messy memories from the war and Astoria.” He added softly “And I can’t ask Hermione to come here. Not after what happened.”

Pansy nodded, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “I have an idea” she said slowly “Let me look into something. Meet me here at 1?” Draco’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Pansy ruffled his hair, earning a grimace without any real malice with it, and got up.

**

Hermione had a radio going and was almost bouncing around her lab. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when someone grabbed her hand and gave her a spin, until she saw the laughing green eyes of Harry Potter. “You startled me!” she squeaked, swatting his arm before giving him a hug.

Ginny prowled around, circling Hermione like a lion scenting prey. Her eyes lit up and she leaned in closer ‘You got laid!” she said with delight.

Hermione flushed as bright as Ginny’s hair “Did not!” she said waspishly “Well, not exactly.” Ginny whooped while Harry just shook his head.

Over Hermione’s shoulder, Ginny spotted the bouquet from Draco. She examined it closely then looked at Hermione with shining eyes. “Do you know what this means?” She asked.

Hermione shrugged “That he thought I’d like flowers?”

Ginny shook her head “As your resident Pureblood” she announced “Albeit an unconventional one. Let me enlighten you.” She pointed at each of the flowers in turn “Lily of the Valley for sweetness- because you make my life complete. Petunia- your presence soothes me. Violet, I’ll always be there and pink camellia- I am longing for you. Oh yeah” Ginny added with a wicked grin “And the red poppy? That would be for pleasure.”

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot “Ginny you aren’t teasing me, are you?”

The redhead shook her head and held her hand up “On my honor as a Gryffindor it is true.”

Harry’s eyes went rapidly between the two women, taking in Hermione’s glowing face. “Wow Mi, you’ve got it bad for him.”

She huffed indignantly “Now don’t you go all big brother on me.” She warned but Harry just stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked.

“I guess that makes three of us that fell into the snake pit” he said nonchalantly and laughed as Ginny and Hermione swiveled to stare at him.

“Who!” Ginny shrieked just as Hermione asked “Blaise?” Harry nodded, trying to appear casual, and was nearly knocked over by the force of their combined hugs.

“Oh Merlin” Ginny said with a laugh “Looks like we need to start a partner of Slytherins support group. Luna can lead it.” All three of them dissolved into giggles.


	20. Not All Snakes Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot filled chapter for you! We are winding up here pretty soon and I just want you to know that I adore you all so much.

Pansy returned promptly at 1:00 and rocked on her toes excitedly “Get your coat” she ordered. Draco rolled his eyes but did as she asked. Grabbing his arm, she apparated them without warning to the garden behind Andromeda’s house.

Draco looked around in confusion. “Pansy” he said slowly but she hushed him and took off across the garden. Draco followed her and they stopped in front of the carriage house, mostly unused except for some toys stored to one side.

Opening the door with a flourish she gestured into the room as dust motes swirled around. “Your entry way” she announced grandly “Floo and apparition point.” Nodding to the left “Offices for Malfoy Inc. and through here” she guided him through a door on the right. “Your house.” She described the living room, kitchen and “as many bedrooms as you might need for the future.” to him as she dragged him from room to room. When they got back to the entry Pansy smiled triumphantly. “You can see Andromeda and the kids at any point and you already own the property!”

Draco stared around silently for a moment and Pansy began to fidget slightly. He stepped closer to her, then picked her up and whirled her around. “How soon can it be ready?” He asked eagerly and Pansy shook her head and tried to straighten out her outfit.

“Elves think about a week” she answered “They’ll update the plumbing and add electricity.”

“And Andromeda?”

“Thinks its brilliant” Pansy answered smugly.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get started!” Draco bounced on his toes and Pansy couldn’t think of a time he had looked so excited or carefree.

**

Draco was still grinning when he got back to the Manor. Passing by the Solarium he heard his mother call out to him. He gave her a kiss, then stiffened as he saw his father. Lucius merely glowered and went back to his tea. “Good day so far?” Narcissa asked and he nodded “And how’s Hermione” she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Draco’s eyes went wide and Lucius choked and spluttered behind him, but his mother just gave an encouraging nod. “She’s wonderful” Draco finally admitted “Seeing her again tonight.”

“Hermione Granger!” Lucius asked in outrage “That prissy know it…” he suddenly went mute and glared at Narcissa who smiled angelically.

"If you don’t have anything nice to say dear.” She reminded him sweetly before turning back to Draco. “That’s wonderful” she told him “and I think we are at the point that if you two were to be linked romantically no one would think it rash.”

A flicker of a smile crossed Draco’s face “Thank you Mother” He said sincerely and took his leave.

“Remember dear” Narcissa said as Lucius glared at her “Speak only if it improves upon the silence.” She stood and kissed him gently “I’m going to give you some time to think through this.” She told him kindly “Please find a way to be ok all of it, for your son’s sake.” She released the spell with a wave of her hand and left the room.

**

“What the ACTUAL FUCK” Draco roared and Pansy sprinted into the room. Draco was standing next to his desk, a look of utter repulsion on his face, and a pair of sheer green underwear dangling from his fingertips.

“A hopeful future Mrs. Malfoy?” Pansy asked, shaking with suppressed laughter.

“I wish” Draco ground out “They’re Astoria’s.”

Now it was Pansy’s turn to shriek “You can’t be serious” but Draco nodded grimly.

“I got them for her” he said in tight voice “For our wedding. And somehow they ended up in there.” He gestured to a box that was overturned on his desk. Various legal papers spilled out along with a box labeled “Photos I thought you might want” in Astoria’s flawless script.

“That bitch” Pansy ground out as she sifted through the photos. Wedding portraits, Hogwarts graduation, a few press clippings, all showing a smiling Draco and Astoria. At the bottom was a topless photo of Astoria biting her lip and clearly wearing the underwear now lying on the floor of the office.

“What is she playing at?” Draco asked tiredly, shoveling everything back into the box.

Pansy considered “She thinks you still want her.” She said slowly “So she’s stringing you along.”

“But why?” Draco asked desperately “It makes no sense.”

“To punish me” Narcissa said from the doorway, before strolling in to the office. Draco and Pansy both looked at her in surprise and she proffered a stack of photos. The top one was of Astoria on her back, legs spread, while a blond man thrust into her. She was smirking over the man’s shoulder and winked at the camera. The caption read “From last night.”

“That’s not me” Draco nearly yelled, flinging the photos back at his mother while Pansy pretended to gag.

“I know dear” Narcissa said soothingly “Not only do you have more sense then that but you were also with Miss Granger until quite early this morning.” She and Pansy gave Draco twin smirks.

“I still don’t understand” Draco sighed.

“No?” Narcissa asked kindly “To me it’s clear. She blames me for everything. For getting caught. For the limits on her allowance, for the press finding out she was the one who left. 2 out of 3 are true actually” Narcissa said thoughtfully. “Anyway, what better revenge in her petty shallow mind then keeping your heart firmly in her clutches.” Narcissa coughed delicately “A few critical mistakes in her plan of course, like thinking you were in love with her.”

Draco flung himself into a chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly “I wish she would just go away.”

“That could be arranged” Pansy said impishly and Draco glared at her.

"Mother what do I do?” He pleaded and Narcissa considered.

“You and Hermione go public” she said simply “If that’s not a clear enough message she’s more hopeless then I thought.”

“It’ll be a media frenzy.” Draco groused and Pansy looked thoughtful.

“What if we all…came out…as it were.” She said slowly. “If we all go out and its very clear that Ginny and I are together, you and Mi and Harry and Blaise. Yes, the press would go nuts but it would be like ripping off a band-aid and we’d sort of insulate each other.”

“I’ll talk to Mi” Draco said “But it could work.”

***

Hermione patted her hair and stepped through the floo at 7:59pm. She heard footsteps and turned with a smile, that became a gulp as she looked into the calm eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. “Don’t worry Miss Granger’ she said with an amused smile “Not all snakes bite.”

“Oh, uh, Draco said” Hermione stammered and Narcissa waved a hand

“Please don’t worry, I’m actually glad to see you. I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” Hermione’s heart sank “and thank you for all you’ve done for Draco.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione replied

“He’s happier than he has been in years” Narcissa continued “and I couldn’t be more delighted. I’m anxious to get to know you under less…terrifying circumstances” she finished.

“Are you joking Mrs. Malfoy” the words slipped out before she could stop them.

“Call me Narcissa” the other woman insisted “and no, I’m quite serious, although I can understand your hesitancy.”

“Right” Hermione drawled “And Lucius?”

Narcissa sighed “I’m encouraging Lucius to come to terms with it” she admitted “He still hasn’t quite let go out of his visions for the future. Once he gets over himself, I actually think you two may get along.” Narcissa looked up with a smile. “Ah, here comes Draco. I’ll leave you now but expect a lunch invitation soon.” She kissed Hermione’s cheek and bustled off, leaving the brunette in a haze.

Draco’s eyes were wide “Was that?”

“Yes”

“Did she?”

“Yes”

“Oh boy” Draco replied “Let’s get you some tea. Then I have something you need to hear." He guided her to the sofa and fixed them both a cup before sitting down and pulling her feet into his lap. She lay her head back and stared at the vaulted ceiling. 

"Draco" she said slowly "Your mother is going to ask me to lunch."

"I'm not surprised" he said "She told me from the start she thought we were a good match."

Hermione picked her head up "She also made a joke."

"Now THAT" Draco admitted "Is slightly more surprising."

Hermione laughed and sipped her tea "You said you had something we needed to talk about?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably and Hermione's eyes narrowed. "So" he began "Astoria."

"Oh wonderful" Hermione huffed "No good conversation in all of history has started with a man mentioning his ex."

Draco nodded glumly "Let's just say that she has the misguided and completely false idea that I am somehow still pining for her." Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. "COMPLETELY FALSE" Draco reiterated and she rolled her eyes. "My Mother is also sure that Astoria considers her responsible for...well...everything and has concocted some twisted game to try to string me along. Well, so, she has been...sending things to my office"

"Things?" Hermione asked dangerously

Draco cringed "The latest was a pair of her underwear" he admitted and Hermione set down her tea and straightened up.

"That bitch" she hissed

"Exactly Pansy's reaction" Draco chuckled 

"Is Pansy going to hex her or shall I?" Hermione asked, and Draco could tell she was only 1/4 joking.

"Mother's suggestion instead was that, well, that we go public." Draco took her hand and traced the outline of it gently. "Hopefully it will get the point across to Astoria that she has no sway over me."

"And if it doesn't?" Hermione said "Because she obviously is not operating under the rules of normal rational thought."

"Yeah" Draco admitted "If it doesn't, well, we'll think of something, together." He looked at Hermione's face carefully "Of course, the bigger question is if you are ready for the entire wizarding world to know we are dating."

Hermione let out a puff of air and stared at the ceiling again. Draco shifted and she looked at him quickly "I'm not hesitating about whether I want people to know we are together" she reassured him "I just, hate attention."

"I get that" Draco said gently "And I'm ok with finding another way until you are ready. Oh, also, Pansy's idea was that we do this as a group. Hit them with Blaise and Harry and her and Ginny right alongside us. She said something about it being like ripping off a bandage."

Hermione laughed "That would blow Rita Skeeter's MIND" Draco smirked as she giggled. "Honestly though" she said slowly "That isn't a bad idea. I wouldn't mind if it was...oh...a full group miserable experience instead of just us."

"That's what friends are for right?" Draco quipped and Hermione swatted him. "Just so you know Mi" he added "I can't wait for everyone to know that I'm yours."

Hermione glowed and leaned forward to kiss him "Then I guess it's a date." she said

**

“Does everyone have their talking points?” Pansy barked

Ginny threw a smart salute “Ma’am yes ma’am” she shouted.

Pansy rolled her eyes “How long have Hermione and Draco been dating?”

“A week” Harry responded “Pansy, it’ll be ok.”

“And if they ask about weddings or heirs” Pansy pointed menacingly.

“I’ll say we are doing a lot of practice for when are actively working on conceiving” Draco said innocently. Pansy pinched him hard and he laughed. Hermione’s eyes tightened and Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

“How about this Pans” Blaise broke in as he slung an arm around Harry “If anyone asks too many questions, I’ll just snog The Chosen One to divert attention.” Harry blushed crimson but didn’t look entirely opposed to the idea.

“Fine” Pansy announced “Now let’s go.”

**

_Well readers, if you were out in Diagon Ally last night you might have noticed quite the frenzy around the Leaky Cauldron and that is because SIX of the wizarding world’s best and brightest seem to be off the market…with surprising partners!_

_“The Boy Who Lived” was seen canoodling with Blaise Zabini, restaurant entrepreneur and rumored playboy while Potter’s ex, Ginevra Weasley, was consoling herself by soaking up the affection of former assistant- now Director of something or other Pansy Parkinson._

_But perhaps the most surprising reveal of the evening, none-other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger! The pair barely took their eyes off each other all night. You can be sure your dedicated reporter will follow this relationship closely. Will they flourish or implode? Only time will tell._

**

With a shriek, Astoria pitched a vase against the wall, shattering it and scattering flower petals everywhere. She ripped the Daily Prophet in half and threw it to the ground, grinding her heel into the photo of Draco kissing Hermione’s hand while the brunette blushed prettily. “No” Astoria yelled “No no no! I haven’t lost the game, not yet.” She grabbed her wand and incinerated the paper “Drastic times” she muttered and stomped out of the room.


	21. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Double chapter day because the next one is smutty. If that isn't your jam your can skip it and I'll put the relevant plot points in tomorrow's post

_I need some place simple where we could live_  
_And something only you can give_  
_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive (Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls)_

As Pansy predicted, there had been a huge uproar in the media, but with so many stories to chase down none of the couples were feeling particularly harassed, so they just did their best to go about their normal lives. Draco had been grinning and secretive all week. When Hermione asked, he’d just shake a finger at her and tell her she’d know soon enough. Or, he’d kiss her senseless until she forgot what she was asking. Finally, he told her that they were going to have lunch at Andromeda’s on Saturday and then she’d get all the answers.

They landed in front of the house and were immediately knocked over by an enthusiastic Genevieve “C’mon c’mon c’mon” she shouted, dragging the pair inside. Andromeda was holding Rowena, whose eyes lit up when she saw Draco. She reached for him, babbling incessantly, and he held her and nuzzled her cheek. Hermione thought for sure she was going to melt into a pile of goo right there.

After lunch, Draco led her outside to the garden. He practically dragged her across the grass and she laughed at his impatience. Opening the carriage house door, he guided her inside and shut and locked it behind him. “Here” he said “Is the new headquarters of Malfoy Inc.” Hermione’s mouth made a perfect “o” of surprise as he led her in and showed her around.

“This is amazing! She gushed " Although,you know” she added slyly “You might miss working from home. Not that you ever would be caught dead in your PJs at work but you COULD do it sometime. Are you sure you want to give that up?”

“Who said anything about giving it up?” Draco said with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and tugged her across the hall. Hermione looked around. Sunlight streamed into a room that was empty except for floor to ceiling bookshelves. Draco nestled her against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You’ll have to use your imagination.” He murmured “But can’t you see a desk over there, some comfortable armchairs and a big couch, right here.” He ran his hands lightly over her body, making her skin prickle with desire “A couch big enough for two” he added.

“Draco the children!” she admonished

“One-way glass” he reassured her, nuzzling into her hair and letting his hands trail between her legs. She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth “And permanent silencing charms” he added, before nipping at her shoulder.

Hermione twisted in his arms and looked up at him “What is this?” she demanded and he smiled at her.

“My home” he said simply and her mouth dropped open again. “You can’t stand the Manor.” He said “Frankly I can’t either so” he shrugged.

“You did this because of me?” Hermione asked cautiously

“Partially” he admitted and chuckled at her look of panic.

“I was thinking about how I could never ask you to spend lots of time at the Manor.” He explained “The library, sure, maybe dinner occasionally but more?” He shook his head. “Then I realized I didn’t even feel comfortable there. Too many memories of isolation and terror from my childhood and to add to it my sham of a marriage.” Hermione squeezed his arm sympathetically “Plus I felt like there I was somehow under my father’s influence and I don’t want that.” He gave her a small smile “So I told Pansy to find me something else and she found this. A fresh start for me and someplace that already feels like home because I can picture you in it.”

Hermione looked up at him and her eyes were suspiciously bright. She buried her head in his chest and Draco smoothed a hand down her back as she trembled softly. “Too much” he asked softly

“Just right” she answered.


	22. More Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they be lemons! But also plot and mention of infertility so proceed with caution if it's a trigger

They stayed like that for a long moment, then Draco tipped her head up and kissed her. “Let me show you the rest!” he said, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled through to the next room. “Dining room” he explained “I’ll get a modest size table in here. One that sits ten or so I’m guessing” Hermione rolled her eyes at his definition of modest.

Going through the next door she gasped aloud “Draco this kitchen!” Hermione ran a hand along the gleaming countertops and over the high-end appliances. “You don’t even cook!” she said accusingly.

“Ah, but I want to learn” he told her and she quirked an eyebrow “Plus Mipsy promised that she would still take care of me even if I was not at the Manor anymore and she deserves a good kitchen. Besides” he added, letting his eyes drift up and down her body “I still need to eat.” Hermione’s breath caught as he walked slowly towards her. Putting his hands on her hips he boosted her up on the counter and knocked her knees apart, stepping between them. She leaned towards him and kissed him, gasping slightly as his tongue caressed her lips. “See” he said hoarsely “Already there is something in the kitchen that I want to devour.”

He pulled her closer and his erection grazed between her thighs. Even through all their clothes the sensation was immediate and she gave a breathy sigh and tried to pull him even closer. “Did you” she said with a laugh “Build these counters just the right level for fucking?”

He chuckled darkly “I’ll never tell” he said and captured her mouth again. Trailing kisses down her neck he ran his hands up under her shirt, pinching her nipples lightly. He dropped his head lower and swirled his tongue over her stomach “So many flavors to taste” he said with a wicked grin and pushed on her shoulders lightly.

She caught herself on her hands and looked at him, “You don’t have to” she stammered as he hooked a stool with his foot and dragged it closer.

“Oh, I very much want to” he assured her “If you’d enjoy it.”

“Yes of course. I just mean. I know it isn’t the most fun for guys and” she trailed off and looked away embarrassed.

Draco sat down, parting her legs slowly as he dropped kisses on her knee and bit the inside of her thigh lightly. “If someone told you that this wasn’t fun for the guy…they were severely misinformed.” He told her firmly. “It” he said, pulling her knickers down slowly “Is my favorite.” He leaned forward then and flicked her clit lightly. Hermione nearly jumped and threw her head back. Draco reached out again and pushed her lightly backwards, muttering a cushioning charm for her. Hermione’s eyes shut tight and she focused on the feel of him. His breath ghosting over her core and the licks and darts he was placing all over her. “Perfect” he murmured as he gave a rapid series of flicks that caused Hermione to tremble. Hermione tangled one hand in her hair, desperate to hold on to something and the other dropped to her breasts. She ran her hands slowly over herself, pinching her nipples when the sensation between her legs felt the most overwhelming.

Draco looked up, kissing along her hip bone as she arched. He should have known she would look like a goddess like this. "A goddess at my mercy", he thought as she kept making sinful noises on the counter above him. He slid a finger inside her tight heat and beckoned, she gave a breathy gasp and when he went back to her clit she cried out and reached down to his hair. Her legs trembled around him and she bucked and arched. He didn’t stop until she was tugging him back, laughing and begging him to let her rest.

He drew her off the counter and into his lap. She rested against his shoulder as she tried to get her breathing under control. “That” she tried to say but just shook her head again.

“Good to know how to render you speechless Mi” Draco said impishly and she huffed. “Want to see the rest of the house?” he asked.

“I can’t walk” she complained and he scooped her up.

“I’ll carry you” he said and she tried to protest.

“You can’t carry me” she told him “I’m too heavy, I’ll hurt you.”

Draco laughed “You are not too heavy. I love the feel of you in my arms. The way your body presses against mine.” He cradled her closer and sprinkled kisses across forehead and cheeks until she couldn’t help but giggle. He went up the stairs and kicked open the door. “Here is the master!” he announced and set Hermione down gently. She blushed a little, realizing that he had just carried her bridal style across the threshold.

“It’s so big” she murmured and Draco snorted. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“Just wait until you see the bathroom” he smirked and opened a door. Hermione walked in and her eyes went wide.

“The shower is bigger than the entire bathroom at my flat” she said accusingly and Draco just shrugged.

“I’m a Malfoy” he said “We like nice things.” Raking his eyes over her again he winked “Case in point, look at my girlfriend.” She wrinkled her nose but couldn’t help smiling.

Stepping into the shower she gave him a lascivious stare. “I don’t mind that you like nice things.” She told him “I can definitely see myself in here.” She mimed washing her hair, arching her back so her breasts jutted out slightly. She pretended to run soap over herself, bending so he could see her ass just peeking out from under her skirt. He caught his breath; she hadn’t put back on her knickers after their detour in the kitchen. Standing up she smiled over her shoulder. “I think it is even big enough for two in here.”

Draco was over to her in an instant, pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard. She matched him and raked her hands through his hair and down his back. She wrapped her hands around his waist and flipped them so he was against the wall. She looked him right in the eyes and started to unbuckle his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down and out of their way. Without breaking eye contact she started to sink to the floor of the shower. “Mi” he gasped “You don’t have to.”

She laughed lightly “You aren’t the only one who thinks this is the best love” she told him and Draco’s head hit the shower wall with a thunk. Hermione turned her attention to his cock, wrapping her hands around his length and sliding up and down. Leaning forward she gave an experimental lick and Draco made a choking sound. She wrapped her lips around him and swirled her tongue, smiling at the noises he made. Draco’s hand found her hair and he gripped it tightly, looking down now in disbelief. “I can’t believe how sexy you look” he whispered “Your beautiful mouth wrapped around my cock. On your knees. Your curves there for me to see. It’s not right how much that turns me on.” Hermione bobbed her head, taking in as much of him as she could and he hissed. Reaching a hand to his waist she pushed and pulled slowly, conveying that he could thrust if he wanted to. Broken words tumbled from him as he moved slowly. “Mi, you have to stop” he gasped “I’m going to come.”

“It’s ok love” she whispered, letting her breath and vibrations shiver along his shaft. “Let go.”

He sank back into the wall and continued to thrust until he gave a cry and shuddered into her, trembling through his orgasm. When he opened his eyes, she was still on her knees, looking up through her lashes at him and seeming just a little proud of herself. He sank to the floor next to her and put his forehead against hers. “I never knew something could feel that good” he said honestly “You.” He paused “Just you” he said with a laugh and scourgified himself before pulling her into his lap.

When Draco was recovered, they went back into the main part of the bedroom. He spun Hermione and pushed her against the wall “I thought here would be a good place for the bed” he told her, as he pinned her hands above her head. “I put a lot of thought into where it should go since I plan to spend lots of time with you there.” She huffed a laugh as he kissed and ground into her slightly. “I can’t wait to make love to you over and over again” he admitted “To take you in every position that interests you and make you scream my name.” Hermione closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling of him against her. “When you are ready of course.” He added “But whenever that is just say the word. Not that I’m rushing things but you can be assured I’m ready to start practicing for the Malfoy heir at any point.”

Hermione tried to smile but it froze on her face. He shoulders tightened and she drew away from Draco and walked over to the window. Some of the children were playing in the yard and the vision blurred as a tear dripped down her cheek. “Hey” Draco said softly, coming up behind her and running his hands lightly up and down her arms “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like I was pushing for marriage or anything.” He hugged her closer and she shook her head.

“It’s not that” she choked out and he tilted her head up, searching her face.

“What’s wrong” he asked gently and she broke away and took a few steps backwards. She crossed her arms across her stomach, almost protectively, and wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I can’t have children” she said softly “There were. The cruciatus. I, well, it’s just not possible.”

Draco froze momentarily. “You should have told me” he blurted out and Hermione turned away.

“I know” she said bitterly “After all producing an heir is like Lady Malfoy’s number one job so…” she trailed off with a choked sob.

He was over to her in an instant, cupping her face and brushing the tears away with his thumb. “You should have told me” he said again “So I didn’t make jokes that must have been so painful for you to hear. I’m sorry love.” She looked up at him, biting her lip so hard it almost bled. He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally lay a soft kiss against her lips. “It doesn’t matter” he said firmly.

“But” she started

“It doesn’t matter” he insisted “For starters, do you think this would be the first time in history? Have you seen how inbred Purebloods are?” She gave a half smile and he winked at her. “Plus, do you think you aren’t clever enough to think up an alternative?” he asked and his expression grew serious “Or that my love for you is that fragile?”

“Love?” she whispered and he nodded, pulling her close.

“I love you Hermione. For who you are, just he way you are.” Sinking into his embrace she felt a peace radiating from within her for the first time since the war.


	23. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Brief mention of infertility

_“When you are ready of course.” He added “But whenever that is just say the word. Not that I’m rushing things but you can be assured I’m ready to start practicing for the Malfoy heir at any point.”_

_Hermione tried to smile but it froze on her face. He shoulders tightened and she drew away from Draco and walked over to the window. Some of the children were playing in the yard and the vision blurred as a tear dripped down her cheek. “Hey” Draco said softly, coming up behind her and running his hands lightly up and down her arms “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like I was pushing for marriage or anything.” He hugged her closer and she shook her head._

_“It’s not that” she choked out and he tilted her head up, searching her face._

_“What’s wrong” he asked gently and she broke away and took a few steps backwards. She crossed her arms across her stomach, almost protectively, and wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I can’t have children” she said softly “There were. The cruciatus. I, well, it’s just not possible.”_

_Draco froze momentarily. “You should have told me” he blurted out and Hermione turned away._

_“I know” she said bitterly “After all producing an heir is like Lady Malfoy’s number one job so…” she trailed off with a choked sob._

_He was over to her in an instant, cupping her face and brushing the tears away with his thumb. “You should have told me” he said again “So I didn’t make jokes that must have been so painful for you to hear. I’m sorry love.” She looked up at him, biting her lip so hard it almost bled. He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally lay a soft kiss against her lips. “It doesn’t matter” he said firmly._

_“But” she started_

_“It doesn’t matter” he insisted “For starters, do you think this would be the first time in history? Have you seen how inbred Purebloods are?” She gave a half smile and he winked at her. “Plus, do you think you aren’t clever enough to think up an alternative?” he asked and his expression grew serious “Or that my love for you is that fragile?”_

_“Love?” she whispered and he nodded, pulling her close._

_“I love you Hermione. For who you are, just the way you are.” Sinking into his embrace she felt a peace radiating from within her for the first time since the war._

**

They landed in his office with a thump and Hermione giggled “Am I going to see the room you had as a kid?” she asked mischievously.

“We are here to pick out things we want for the new house.” He reminded her “I hardly think you want my old quidditch trophies there that badly.”

“No” she admitted “But I do want to make out with you in your childhood bed” she added and he laughed.

“Minx!” he declared with a shake of his head “You’ll get your wish but first let’s go to my quarters and get the bed and some clothes. I want to spend the night with you TONIGHT in the new place.”

She giggled and followed him down the hall. He pushed open the door to his room and frowned at the dull light glinting from the bedside table. “Hello Draco” came a low voice.

Instantly, Hermione and Draco had their wands out and fired off hexes. Recovering, Hermione lit her wand to reveal a very hexed and very naked Astoria Greengrass glaring up at them.

“Damn you!” Draco spat, but Hermione just rolled her eyes and summoned a Patronus. “Harry” she said “We apprehended an intruder at Malfoy Manor. The situation is contained but we need an Auror.” She looked at Astoria with a raised eyebrow “And you’ll probably have to do a transfer to St. Mungo’s as the interaction of spells is having some interesting side effects.”

Bless Harry, he appeared with a team of Aurors, did his job and asked the bare minimum of questions. Narcissa actually asked more, while Lucius just stared at his shoes. Harry looked Astoria over coolly, taking in the purple glittering spots across her body and the faint wisps of smoke coming out of her ears. “Impedimenta and Petrificus Totalus?” He asked and Draco and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. “Thought so. Seen it before. She’ll be fine to take in for questioning. Might as well leave her like this for transport.” He levitated the frozen blond and said causally over his shoulder “Blaise sends his best.” He glared meaningfully at Astoria and vanished.

When they landed in the Ministry hundreds of flashes were going off and reporters were shouting questions. “Strange” Narcissa murmured “How did they know?” Draco gave her a hard stare which she met with a slight smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and amplified his voice “A suspect is being questioned in regards to a break-in at Malfoy Manor. That’s all I can say at present.”

Pansy, Ginny, Ron and Lavender suddenly appeared behind Draco and Hermione. “Mi, what’s going on?” Ginny asked breathlessly and Hermione just shrugged. Harry had released Astoria from the spells and was leading her to the elevators when Lavender broke through the crowds.

“Astoria!” she cried “What happened? Are you ok?”

Astoria looked around with wild eyes, before spotting Lavender. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Harry’s arm with a pleading sob “Please! I didn’t mean to do any of it! It was Lavender.” All of their mouths dropped open and Lavender went pale “She told me to be in his room tonight. That I could win him back. I’ve just missed him so much.” She sniffed “Lavender said if I pushed him away, he’d love me as much as I love him. She told me not to get pregnant.”

A banshee like scream filled the atrium as Lavender leapt forwards trying to claw at Astoria. ‘You lying scheming bitch!” she shrieked “Me? Me? This was all you. You wanted to string him along to wring as much money out of him as possible. Have you told them about your secret Gringotts’s accounts? About your little “trips” you went on “alone” and who really came with you?” Ron grabbed Lavender , whispering urgently in her ear and she nodded and allowed herself to be drawn back.

All eyes turned to Astoria; whose gaze darted nervously before landing on Lucius “You can’t honestly prefer he be with that…that FILTH over me” she pleaded “She’s infertile. She can never bring you the heir you deserve.”

Lucius pulled his robe back, as if he was afraid it was going to trail in something vile and sneered down his nose at Astoria. “Stop talking before you make more of a fool of yourself” he spat “The only filth here is you. If someone as intelligent and powerful and honorable as Hermione Granger choses to join my family then of course I welcome her, no matter what.”

At that, Astoria went slack and Harry hauled her up and into the elevator. Hermione whispered a notice-me-not around their group and the reporters began to drift off. “Tulip?” Narcissa called and the elf popped into view “Please talk to Gringotts about any accounts in Astoria’s name and have the contents transferred back to ours.” The elf bared her teeth and nodded before vanishing. “Well” Narcissa said conversationally “Infidelity, embezzlement and lying? I’d say any previous arrangements are null and void.” She inspected her nails “Lucius dear, why don’t we go change the wards on the Chateau and air it out. Yes?”

Lucius nodded then turned and stiffly bowed to Hermione. “Thank you for everything you’ve done in the past and for what you are giving my son.” Narcissa smiled warmly at them before strolling with her husband towards the floo.

Pansy was the first to recover. “You two” she gestured at Hermione and Draco “Go make your statement. Then all of us are going to my house for drinks.” Ginny squeezed Hermione’s arm before following Pansy.

Only Lavender hung back, twirling a curl nervously. “Mi” she said softly “I’m sorry. I should never have shared that with Astoria.”

“No” Hermione said sharply “You shouldn’t have.”

“The attention went to my head’ Lavender admitted “Can you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know” Hermione said honestly “and frankly, Draco is the one who deserves your apology just as much.” Lavender nodded glumly and turned to Draco. She tried to speak but her cheeks burned pink and she hurried away.

**

When Draco, Hermione and Harry appeared at Pansy’s, a general cry of relief went up. Blaise crushed Harry in a hug and half carried him to the couch. Pansy conjured a love seat for Draco and Hermione “The only thing we can’t figure out” Ginny declared “Is why the unbreakable vow didn’t trigger.”

“I think” Draco said in an exhausted voice “Because she technically didn’t lie about me or my family. Just herself and Lavender.” There was nodding all around.

“She Dragon burned by her own flames” Blaise mused “Fitting.”

Pansy stood up “Alright, you two look exhausted” she smirked at Ginny “Red and I took the liberty of moving your things into your new place so…” Draco just looked at her gratefully and looped his arm around Hermione.

They barely made it upstairs before collapsing into bed.

**

_Pureblood Heiress or Scheming Criminal?_

_In a shocking turn of events, Astoria Greengrass is being tried on charges of embezzlement! After being apprehended in a bizarre naked break in of her former home, it was learned that the former Lady Malfoy had been siphoning charitable donations into private accounts that funded an expensive and debaucherous lifestyle. Stay with us as the story unfolds._


	24. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end! This is primarily an epilogue of sorts, filling in some lovely moments for our duo. I kept hesitating to post but WordsmithMusings said to just go for it. Thank you for reading and commenting you really make my day

_**SOME TIME LATER** _

_Ferret,_

_I’m moving in with Pansy when our lease is up…which is next month. Hermione is all in a dither about what she should do. You two spend every night together, just ask her to live with you already._

_Red_

Draco smiled at the snarky letter from Ginny and twisted on his lab stool. Hermione looked up from her notes and smiled. “So, what are you going to do when your lease is up?” He asked and her face fell.

“How do you know about that?” she asked and he held up Ginny’s letter.

“Red” He explained and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Move in with me” he said and she stared at him “Mi, I love you. I told you when I first showed you the place that it was home because I could see you in it. Move in with me.”

“Ok” she said softly, smiling as she turned back to her work.

**

_**AFTER MORE TIME HAD PASSED** _

“MI!” Draco shouted, gesturing for her to come down to the yard “Rowena has something to show you!”

Smiling, Hermione came outside and sat down in the grass. Draco carefully let go of the baby’s hand and Hermione gasped as she took a few tentative steps before sitting down hard. “Good girl!” Hermione cheered “Look at you!”

“Excellent job” Draco agreed “Now try again and bring this to Mi.” Hermione looked puzzled as he gave something to the child, who smiled rightly and said “MI! MI!” as she wobbled towards Hermione. Just as the girl was about to tumble, Hermione scooped her up, snuggling and kissing her soundly. “MI!” Rowena declared again and Hermione felt her eyes prickle. Prying the box from the little girl’s hand she flipped it open to see a ring nestled inside. Her eyes flew to Draco who scooted closer and took her hand. “Hermione. You are home to me. Will you marry me?”

“Yes” she whispered, kissing him as Andromeda and the rest of the children ran across the grass cheering.

**

_**AND FINALLY** _

Andromeda and Hermione were looking through the children’s files as Rowena babbled and played nearby. “Can you believe three more placed with families and three more bound for Hogwarts next year?” Andromeda marveled “Just Genevieve and Rowena left.”

"Andromeda" Hermione said hesitatingly "Rowena is just a baby, why is she. I mean how is she a war orphan?"

Andromeda's face looked shadowed and she gazed at the baby on the floor. "War doesn't only claim it's victims in the heat of battle" she said quietly. "You know how the affects linger. There are some whose own mind became a battleground and not everyone was victorious against it."

The two women sat in silence for a long time.

Finally, Hermione shook her head “It will seem awfully quiet here during the school year.”

“Ah, but didn’t you know? Pansy and I are planning to open a preschool. For anyone but especially for Muggleborn witches and wizards whose parents might need some help with accidental magic.”

Hermione clapped her hands in delight and Rowena looked up with a gummy smile. “Did you hear that sweetie?” Hermione cooed to her “Kids your age! And Genevieve’s!” Her face fell “At least until we place you.” She added a bit sadly “I know I should want it and I do” she amended “But it won’t feel like home without them.”

Neither of them noticed Draco lingering in the door or his thoughtful expression as he slipped away.

**

Hermione stepped through the floo and kicked off her shoes. The light was still on in Draco’s office and she frowned as she went in. He was bent over some papers, smiling softly and Hermione stood there just admiring him. He looked up and winked “Like what you see Granger?” He asked

“I’ll like it better when you are home with me” she snarked and he put the papers aside.

“Just working on inheritance papers so I can file them tomorrow” he said casually.

Hermione’s stomach clenched “So, which distant Malfoy cousin is going to hit payday?” she asked lightly.

Draco beckoned and she came around the desk. Perching her on the top of it he ran his hands up and down her thighs before resting them on her hips. “If that’s what you want, I can make it happen. But I had another idea.” She raised an eyebrow and he leaned forward to kiss her stomach as he reached around her to the papers. He handed the top one to her and her eyes scanned quickly. In bold letters, sealed with the Malfoy ring, Draco had added a clause to the line of inheritance

**_Children born to or adopted by Lord and Lady Malfoy_ **

His eyes never left her face as he handed her the second set of papers.

“Adoption papers?” she said faintly

He nodded “For Genevieve and Rowena” She stared at him for a long moment and Draco smiled softly “You gave me a home” he told her “I’d like to give you a family.” With trembling hands, she picked up the quill and signed.

**

_An engagement, a wedding and an heir all at once?_

_The wizarding world remembers the shocking story of the rise and fall of Astoria Greengrass. (and if you don’t my best seller is now available at Flourish and Blots) and the subsequent romance of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. If you thought we were done with the drama dear readers…think again! Yours truly received word of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy’s engagement…when they sent the official wedding photo along with a press announcement! The caption also identifies Genevieve Malfoy and Rowena Malfoy as the daughters of the couple. More on these developments inside._

Hermione’s warm hand covered Draco’s and sparkling brown eyes met flashing silver. He set the paper down and pulled her in gently for a kiss. He was home.

***

_and there is one poor child who saved this world_

_And there's ten million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_


End file.
